Jeu d'Enfants
by Guiyom
Summary: Il suffit d'une fois pour que tout bascule. Lorsque le temps nous est compté, les décisions les plus difficiles sont celles pour la survie de nos amis.
1. Chapter 1

JEU D'ENFANTS

I

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Einstein ? Encore en train de bosser sur l'anti-virus ?

La tête blonde de Jérémie émergea de son écran de portable.

- Non je fais mon journal de bord, chuchota t'il.

- De bord de quoi ?

- Odd ! un journal de bord c'est un journal qui raconte la vie d'une personne embarquée dans une expédition, une aventure…tu vois ce que je veux dire ou il t'en faut plus ?

- Donc là c'est Lyoko ? supposais-je.

- Ouaip ! Je tiens ça depuis le début. J'ai aussi un journal vidéo mais il est au labo à l'usine.

- Et…je peux lire, demandais-je dans un énorme sourire qui se voulait irrésistible.

- Si ça peut t'empêcher de parler tout haut dans la bibliothèque pourquoi pas, répliqua t'il en me tendant le PC.

Je me plantais devant l'écran et commençais la lecture depuis le début. Dans l'ordre : la découverte de l'usine abandonnée, du PC, des scans juste en dessous, du supercalculateur/ordinateur encore plus bas. Je sautais quelques lignes jugeant cette partie ennuyeuse. Le prénom d'Aelita me stoppa dans ma progression.

- Alors voyons ce que tu dis de beau sur la princesse enfermée dans ses tours virtuelles.

En réponse un rougissement caractéristique sur les joues du petit génie me confirma la bonne orientation de mes pensées. Je continuais donc ma lecture devenue intéressante enchainant les paragraphes : Aelita, Lyoko, monde virtuelle, 4 territoires, blablabla…

- Ah !! « Odd della Robbia venu nous aider dans notre mission ». T'aurais pu dire ça autrement quand même ! Je sais pas un truc du style : Odd della Robbia, élément in-dis-pen-sable du groupe qui aide à déjouer les attaques de Xana le virus informatique et qui n'hésite pas à protéger ses amis au péril de sa vie.

- Figure toi que j'y ai pensé et puis j'ai décidé de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité.

- Vexé je me retournais vers Ulrich à ma gauche en pleine partie de petits mots doux avec Yumi qui lui faisait face.

- Ulrich tu ne voudrais pas taper un peu Jérémie ? Je le trouve vraiment cruel avec moi en ce moment, dis-je d'un ton larmoyant.

- Nan, tu te débrouilles.

- Mouais c'est ça, tu préfères envoyer des mots doux à Yumi pendant…

- Odd !!

- Bon Ok je me tais, lâchais-je dépité.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous formions à 4 la bande plus soudée du collège Kadic. Autant dire qu'avec nous c'est plutôt les opposés s'attirent tant nous sommes différents. Pourtant nous étions vite devenus inséparables par la force des choses. La découverte par Jérémie de l'usine nous avait tous les quatre engagés dans une vie bien différente de celle de collégiens normaux. Jonglant entre les cours et sauver le monde d'attaque d'un virus informatique. Dit comme ça, ça fait pompeux, mais une fois vécue, ça fait réel.

- Quand même si Aelita était parmi nous elle me soutiendrait, elle !

- Elle le sera bientôt, enfin je l'espère, chuchota Jérémie depuis son portable. Je touche au but je le sais.

Cela devait faire des nuits que Jérémie planchait sur le problème de l'année : comment matérialiser dans le monde réel, une entité virtuelle. Vous disposez d'un temps illimité, d'un ordinateur surpuissant et des scans servant d'interface entre les deux mondes. La solution tenait en un mot : programme de matérialisation. Programme qu'il convenait de créer, ce à quoi s'acharnait Jérémie. L'affection qu'il portait à Aelita était sans doute sa première motivation.

- Odd !!

- Quoi j'ai pensé tout haut ? demandais-je surpris.

- Bah non, c'est juste qu'on est tous prêt à aller manger et toi t'es encore assis et tu réagis pas.

Deux bonnes nouvelles : je n'avais pas pensé tout haut et c'était l'heure de manger.

L'après-midi passa très vite et à la dernière sonnerie je rappelais à Ulrich qu'il serait bien vu qu'il raccompagne Yumi chez elle. Il m'envoya un regard noir et par réflexe j'entendis un « Odd !! » résonner à mes oreilles.

- Allez Roméo, en plus tout n'as pas été rose entre vous ces derniers temps.

Je dirais même tendu le climat.

C'est du passé, on a réglé cette histoire tu le sais bien ! répliqua t'il froidement.

- Ouais d'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé sur Lyoko, t'as rattrapé Yumi mais on a eu beau vous appeler vous ne répondiez pas…alors ?

- Au fait ? T'as pas rendez-vous avec Émilie toi ?

Changement de sujet, bien joué Ulrich.

- Si, si t'inquiètes je la vois ce soir, mais faut aussi que je vois Ophélie d'ailleurs…glissais-je.

- Je vois, tu joues sur tous les tableaux ! rigola t'il.

- C'est mieux que de rester assis à se languir de celle qu'on aime !

- C'est bon là tu me saoules !

Susceptible, comme d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers les chambres et je ne le revis qu'au souper. Le temps d'avaler quelque chose de léger, enfin de mon point de vue, et je filais au rendez-vous avec Emilie.

Je ne sais plus à quel moment mon portable sonna. J'hésite entre la gifle d'Ophélie, ou le baiser d'Émilie. Toujours est-il que je me débrouillais comme je pus et elle apprécia moyennement que je la laisse en plan au beau milieu de la salle de ciné.

Je suis à la bourre, ils vont me tuer pensais-je…. Je m'engouffrais dans le monte-charge et tandis que les portes se refermaient j'appelais Jérémie.

- Jérémie je suis là je descends direct aux scans !

- Bah y'était temps, les autres t'attendent, pour le moment on est coincé…

Arrivé dans la salle des scans je les observais rapidement, comme si le choix du scan avait son importante. Trois cylindres métalliques couleur or et s'ouvrant dans la longueur sur un espace blanchâtre…ou trois sarcophages…tout dépend de l'humeur. Rien de très réjouissant à première vue pensais-je en m'engouffrant dans l'un des trois. J'entendis vaguement Jérémie mais je connaissais par cœur le processus : Transfert, Scanner, Virtualisation.

J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre conscience que j'atterrissais souplement sur le sol. Il ne fallait surtout pas leur laisser la 1ère parole…question de style ! D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient tous retournés et je sentis qu'ils attendaient de moi plus qu'un atterrissage parfait.

- Je vous ai manqué ? Désolé pour le retard mais vous savez ce que c'est, les filles m'adorent et veulent me garder rien que pour elle !

- Autrement dit t'as plaqué Ophélie, voulut sortir avec Émilie qui était au courant pour Ophélie donc t'es retourné voir Ophélie pour te remettre avec, elle a refusé et t'es retourné voir Émilie et pour te faire pardonner tu lui as payé le ciné, me répliqua Ulrich le sourire aux lèvres.

- Plaqué, plaqué, tout de suite les grands mots ! Bon bref qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Oh et puis non laissez moi deviner, coupais-je aussitôt. Vous avez bataillé un peu et maintenant il y a trop de monstres pour qu'Aelita atteigne sereinement la tour et la désactive afin de déjouer l'attaque de Xana. Vous avez donc besoin de mes capacités de destructeurs de Kankrelats, Frôlions et autres bestioles Xanatiques.

- Euh…non, en fait pas du tout, répondit Jérémie surpris de ma tirade.

M'apprêtant à écouter le récit de leurs aventures j'observais pour la 1ere fois le décor qui m'entourait. Je n'avais même par pris la peine de demander à Jérémie où il me virtualisait. Territoire des montagnes, pas mon préféré pensais-je aussitôt. Les tunnels de glace de la banquise étaient plus dans mes goûts. L'endroit était quasi désert, quelques rochers posés ici et là. J'entendis Ulrich me parler de blocks et j'imaginais aussitôt l'attaque qui s'était déroulée quelques instants plus tôt.

- Mais dans l'ensemble pas une forte résistance, conclut-il.

Yumi et Aelita acquiescèrent de la tête et ce fut Aelita qui continua le récit. Sa voix trahissait une pointe d'inquiétude qui me força à d'avantage d'attention.

- On est maintenant coincé ici, la tour semble être en face d'après Jérémie. T'es toujours sûr de toi là ?

- Aucun doute, la tour est en face mais elle est isolée, à la manière d'une île...

- C'est bien la première fois que ça nous arrive ! fit remarquer Aelita. D'habitude l'entrée est bien gardée mais le chemin est plutôt accessible…

- Faut croire que Xana innove… Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas la nature de l'attaque.

- Et pour le moment pas moyen de passer, d'autant plus qu'on ne voit même pas l'autre rebord, la brume est trop épaisse à cet endroit.

Contrairement au récit de la bataille précédente ce que je voyais ne collais pas à la description que m'en faisait Aelita. Cela dut se lire sur mon visage car tous les trois se retournèrent de nouveau vers le rebord de la plate forme et purent enfin apercevoir le but de notre mission.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Une lueur rouge parut brièvement, d'abord faiblarde puis elle irisa de plus en plus les voiles de brumes. Ceux-ci se déchiraient et semblaient s'évaporer comme par magie. Enfin la tour apparut entière. Elle reposait en effet sur une île et de notre position aucun moyen de l'atteindre n'était visible. En revanche un point noir situé au pied de la tour attira mon attention. Il n'avait pas non plus échappé à Yumi et Ulrich.

- Un mégatank !

Tous deux avaient parlé en même temps et ils ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder surpris. Chez n'importe qui d'autres cette situation aurait suscité un sourire, mais pas chez eux. Amusé, je vis Ulrich détourner son regard de celui de Yumi. Il ne changerait jamais !

- Vous avez parlez en même temps faut faire un vœu c'est la tradition, m'exclamais-je ! Vous trompez pas, ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Odd !!

- Ah encore une fois, dites donc vous êtes fortiche à ce jeu là.

C'était trop tentant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les taquiner. D'autant plus que bien que j'étais la cible immédiate de leurs critiques je savais pertinemment que chacun des deux y trouvait son compte et espérait que mes paroles feraient réfléchir l'autre.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a une tour à désactiver et le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas la nature de l'attaque ne doit pas être une excuse pour traîner, au contraire.

- Jérémie a raison, continua Aelita. Mais pour le moment je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire…à moins de voler ou…

- …de créer le chemin, l'interrompit Yumi.

Tour à tour nos regards se portèrent sur Yumi puis sur Aelita. Son pouvoir de création lui permettrait de prolonger le chemin et de rejoindre la plate forme sur laquelle s'élançait la tour. Devinant nos mines sceptiques Jérémie reprit la parole.

- Non, non pas question, la plate-forme est à plus de 100m et le pouvoir d'Aelita ne lui permettra jamais de créer un tel pont ! C'est trop risqué, on risque de l'affaiblir et Xana n'aura plus qu'à lancer quelques monstres et le tour sera joué.

- On n'a pas le choix Jérémie, c'est ça où rentrer à la maison sans désactiver la tour, le coupa Aelita.

Comme d'habitude les désaccords entre le couple de petits génies était suivis d'un long silence. Il faut dire qu'enchaîner après eux impliquait de trancher la question en usant d'un argumentaire assez efficace. Bien souvent je m'abstenais donc de poursuivre. Ce fut Ulrich qui rompit le silence.

- D'un autre côté, dit-il, on a jamais essayé sur une si longue distance.

- Alors là Ulrich chapeau, j'applaudis, c'est simple comme réponse mais efficace !

Ulrich me lança un regard incrédule…encore une fois j'étais seul dans mon délire. Son idée n'était pas bête et avant que Jérémie ne la mette en doute il fallait le soutenir…le rôle du meilleur ami !

- Dans tous les cas il a raison, affirmé je d'un ton convaincant. Aelita n'a jamais eu à forcer son talent. Qui plus est on lui demande pas un chemin de 5m de large, 1 mètre suffira on a le sens de l'équilibre maintenant.

Yumi embraya aussitôt sur mes paroles.

- Et pas besoin non plus d'une épaisseur de plusieurs mètres, une allée assez solide pour supporter notre poids ça suffira. Et si au pire elle n'arrive pas au bout j'utiliserais ma télékinésie pour les transporter un à un sur la plate forme. J'ai encore tous mes points de vie et de l'énergie à revendre, j'y arriverais sans problème.

- Je sais pas, c'est pas très prudent quand même…en plus je le sens pas ce truc, y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

Devant notre silence approbateur, Jérémie laissa échapper un soupir qui signifiait aux oreilles de tous « bon, allez d'accord, mais faites gaffe surtout ! »

- Ne commence pas au bord Aelita, ça te fera gagner quelques mètres que l'on peut sauter. Et ne finit pas non plus au bord, de toute façon ça sera une défense efficace au cas où des monstres voudraient nous suivre.

Hochant de la tête aux paroles de Yumi je vis Aelita se mettre à genou et progressivement un rebord apparut devant nous à quelques mètres. Celui-ci s'allongea rapidement et fila vers l'île de la tour. Arrivée aux deux tiers je vis Aelita présenter les premiers signes de faiblesse. Elle faillit arrêter mais repris sa création. Cependant le chemin devint plus fin pour ne plus faire que quelques dizaines de centimètre au bout. Yumi compris qu'Aelita fatiguait trop et lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le côté l'air épuisé.

- Comment va Aelita ? s'enquit aussitôt Jérémie.

- Ça ira, le rassura t'elle d'une voix faiblarde.

- En tout cas c'est bien joué le chemin est apparu sur mon écran. Faites gaffe quand même en dessous c'est le vide numé…

- Oui, oui on sait !

- Je passe la première fit Yumi, Aelita tu suis, Odd puis Ulrich c'est ok pour vous ?

- Pas de souci pour moi répondis-je.

J'en profitais pour jeter un regard vers Ulrich dont le teint était devenu bien pâle.

- Ça va Ulr…

Avant d'avoir pu finir ma phrase celui-ci me coupa d'un ton sec.

- Passe devant dépêche !

D'un bon, Yumi avait déjà enjambé les premiers mètres de vide et se retrouvait sur le chemin suspendu qui de tout évidence tenait le coup.

- Je commence à avancer et on fait tous pareil histoire de répartir les charges cria t'elle.

Aelita la rejoint, puis ce fut mon tour. J'arrivais à 4 pattes sur le chemin. Y'a pas à dire, les félins c'est quand même la classe pensais-je. J'avançais de quelques mètres et me retournait vers Ulrich. Celui-ci prit son élan et sauta à son tour. A son arrivée, il vacilla quelque peu et je compris aussitôt le problème. Sous nos pieds le vide s'étendait et il n'existait aucune manière de ne pas le voir. Autrement dit, un supplice pour quiconque aurait peur du vide. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une remarque plein de bon sens mêlant son teint et sa capacité de plaire à Yumi mais je me retins à temps. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et me moquer de lui, même gentiment n'aurait rien arrangé.

- T'auras qu'à fixer mon dos, lui lançais-je.

Mon ton sérieux dû le surprendre puisque l'espace d'un instant je le vis oublier sa peur du vide.

- Je marche devant toi, et toi tu regardes fixement devant toi, à savoir moi.

- En gros j'utilise ta coupe de cheveux comme repère ? Si on m'avait dit que ta tignasse m'aiderait un jour…

Je le vis sourire et y décernais un remerciement silencieux. Je me mis aussitôt en route, mieux valait ne pas inquiéter les filles. J'aurais tout le temps d'évoquer ce passage en présence de Yumi de retour sur terre. A cette idée je retrouvais le sourire et me mis résolument en marche. Les filles étaient 50m devant moi tandis qu'Ulrich me laissa prendre une dizaine de mètres d'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Tandis que j'avançais je repris contact avec Jérémie.

- Toujours rien sur la nature de l'attaque Einstein ?

- J'avance. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait rien dans le monde réel, mais je vois mal comment…à moins que….On a un problème faites gaffe à vous !! Hurla Jérémie.

Il s'agissait non pas d'un mais de trois problèmes. Le premier concernait la largeur du chemin. Il se rétrécissait finalement bien plus vite que prévu et si cela ne me posait pas problème je devinais l'angoisse montante d'Ulrich. De même son épaisseur diminuait et je devinais que les filles bien plus avancées que moi devaient déjà apercevoir la mer numérique en transparence.

Les deux autres problèmes prenaient la forme de boules noires. Un rapide coup d'œil devant et derrière m'informa de la présence de deux mégatanks aux rebords de chaque plate forme. Sans chemin il ne pouvait pas avancer vers nous mais ils s'ouvrirent en deux. Et c'est tout. Aucun des deux ne tira.

- Euh…ils nous font quoi là Jérémie ?questionna Yumi.

- Aucune idée, mais toujours est-il que vous ne pouvez plus bouger de-là !

- Odd, t'arriverais à atteindre le premier ? Je vais tenter d'atteindre le deuxième sur l'île avec mon éventail. Aelita reste en retrait par contre.

Suivant l'exemple de Yumi je retroussais chemin passant à nouveau devant Ulrich.

- Ça va mon vieux ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Ouais je crois que je m'habitue mais si on pouvait se dépêcher de dégager de là je me sentirais beaucoup mieux je pense.

- Je vais voir si je peux faire sauter la bouboule et on avance.

J'avançais encore de quelques mètres quand le mégatank se mit à rougir.

Surpris je fis marche arrière et sentis le souffle de la déflagration passer près de moi. Je m'attendais à une deuxième salve mais rien ne vint. Le mégatank restait ouvert mais ne se chargeait plus.

- Il nous tient en joue Jérémie ! Pas moyen de les approcher mais par contre ils ne veulent pas nous dévirtualiser ici on dirait. C'est comme si ils…

- Ils attendaient quelque chose ! Jérémie avait de nouveau hurlé mais sa voix traduisait plus l'impuissance qu'autre chose. Ça arrive droit vers vous !

Ulrich m'avait déjà rejoint, semblant oublier sa peur du vide. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir l'essaim de frôlions qui arrivait. A peine le premier avait il vrombit au dessus de ma tête que mon esprit se troubla tandis que la voix d'Ulrich se fit lointaine. Je me vis tomber droit dans la mer numérique. Je n'étais pas seul. Ulrich plongeait lui aussi, dos à la mer, face à moi. Encore quelques instants et je le rejoignis. Je n'eus le temps de voir qu'un sourire de sa part et une douleur sourde m'envahit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau sur le chemin aux côtés d'Ulrich. Le ciel s'était rempli d'une dizaine de frôlions tous alignés de part et d'autre du chemin nous tenant en joue. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Un tir chacun et nous tombions, projetés dans le vide.

- Jérémie, j'ai eu une vision. Ulrich et moi allons tomber, faut faire quelque chose, se tirer d'ici en vitesse !!

Yumi m'entendit hurler à l'autre bout du chemin. Elle tourna son visage vers nous et se mit à courir aussitôt en compagnie d'Aelita dans notre direction. Elle était mon amie, mais je savais qu'Ulrich motivait la rapidité de sa course. Un instant un sourire vint à mes lèvres et je trouvais le courage de m'adresser à Ulrich sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tout ça pour toi !

Malgré les événements il rougit ce qui rendit la situation encore plus étrange. Nous savions ce qui allait se passer pour nous deux mais malgré tout rien ne changeait. Comme quoi certains sentiments l'emportent toujours sur la peur.

La dernière fois que mes visions étaient apparues elles s'étaient révélées exactes et conduit Yumi dans le vide numérique. Cet événement justifiait à lui seul l'inquiétude grandissante qui s'emparait de nous.

Un bruit familier nous fit redresser la tête, les frôlions relevaient leurs dards les pointant vers nous, tandis que d'autres arrivaient et prenaient place. Ulrich avait déjà dégainé son sabre prêt à parer les coups. Mais ils nous tenaient en tenaille. Quelque soit le coup que l'on éviterait, l'autre côté nous aurait à coup sûr. Des frôlions s'était même placé au milieu du chemin empêchant la progression des filles.

- Sautez sur la plate forme, ordonna Jérémie ! De toute façon si le mégatank vous touche vous serez dévirtualiser sur le coup c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! On avisera après pour la tour !

Je me tournais vers celui-ci et vit que les frôlions barraient également le passage pour un ultime saut à une extrémité ou à l'autre.

- C'est jouable, murmura Ulrich. Si je lance bien mon sabre et toi tes flèches on peut passer. Yumi s'en sortira avec son éventail.

- Et Aelita ? ajoutais-je.

Un nouveau silence se fit, j'entendis nettement la respiration saccadée de Jérémie. Si nous nous pouvions être dévirtualisés sous les tirs de Xana il n'en était pas de même pour Aelita. Sa seule solution était de rejoindre la plate forme.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, je peux rien faire d'ici !

L'angoisse de Jérémie le submergeait et se transformation en panique…ce qui n'aidait pas à la réflexion. Heureusement Yumi savait garder la tête froide en toute circonstance et ses idées se révélaient souvent brillantes.

- On va tenter quelque chose, trancha Yumi. Mon pouvoir de télékinésie peut me servir pour dévier le tir du mégatank. Si je lui file mon éventail elle pourra parer les tirs de frôlions. Risqué mais elle peut passer.

- Jérémie, on est bloqué de toute façon, faut qu'on prenne une décision ou on y passera tous.

Aelita savait étrangement gardé son calme dans ses moments là et ses paroles laissaient peu de chances à Jérémie pour d'autres options.

- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, conclut Ulrich d'un ton ferme. On va tenter le coup Jérémie.

Mais à cet instant je le vis se retourner, je savais qu'il regardait Yumi et à travers son regard je sus que tout ce que j'avais deviné au cours des derniers mois était vrai. Je regardais à mon tour Yumi et y vit la même lueur et le même sourire. Certaines personnes ont la chance de pouvoir tout se dire à l'aide d'un regard. Moi pas. Et jugeant le moment critique je coupais court à cette scène. Nous hochâmes tous de la tête, sachant tous que ce que nous allions faire était sans doute l'une des attaques les plus osées de notre vie de Lyoko-guerrier. Nous mettions en jeu notre vie bien plus que d'habitude. Je me surpris à avoir peur. D'habitude j'aurais déjà sauté sur le mégatank fidèle à mon image de marque…mais là. Peut-être était ce parce que j'étais impliqué dans la vision ?

- A tout de suite.

Aelita avait murmuré ça et je sentis mon cœur cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine. Les derniers frôlions arrivaient et désormais c'était une centaine de bestioles volantes qui s'offrait à notre vue.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Le bord du chemin était à une dizaine de mètres. Le mégatank était en place toujours ouvert mais protégé par une barrière de frôlions.

-Si on passe les frôlions alors il pourra nous tirer dessus et on se dévirtualisera sans problème.

Ulrich ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son teint pâle avait maintenant disparu et sa mine affichait une expression de sérieux jamais égalé.

-Odd, si jamais on ne passe pas ce mur et que le mégatank nous loupe, sache que même si des fois je t'ai dis des trucs pas sympa... t'as été le meilleur ami dont je pouvais rêver.

Je restais muet. D'habitude j'aurais sorti une blague, mais là c'était la première fois qu'on me disait une chose pareille et avec une telle sincérité. Je me forçais à reprendre un ton enjoué mais sa phrase m'avait touché.

-Merci mais t'en fais pas on va s'en tirer, mes visions sont pas toujours correctes je suis sûr. Et à ce que je vois mes ronflements ne te dérangent pas tant que ça hein !!

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et reprit aussitôt son sérieux. Il était temps d'attaquer.

Tout se passa très vite. Encore éloigné du bord je tirais une première salve tentant de libérer un passage. La majorité firent mouche explosant les frôlions qui ne tentèrent même pas d'esquiver. Je compris que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas. J'entendis une explosion à l'autre bout du chemin et pensa que Yumi s'en sortait bien. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que les autres monstres se chargeaient et dans une poignée de secondes leurs tirs nous atteindraient. Je me mis à courir et j'entendis Ulrich derrière mon dos en faire autant. Pas besoin d'atteindre l'extrémité du chemin, Aelita avait sous estimé notre capacité de saut, il me suffisait d'être à deux mètres du bord pour m'élancer. Je tirais une nouvelle salve et c'est à ce moment que j'entendis le tir des frôlions de même que le cri de Jérémie.

Aucun ne me toucha. Aucun ne toucha Ulrich. Et je compris quelques instants plus tard qu'aucun des tirs ne nous étaient destinés. Tous avaient atterris sur la plate-forme créée par Aelita. Une centaine de tirs s'étaient abattus sur ce frêle chemin. Au moment même où je voulus prendre mon impulsion le sol se déroba. La moitié des tirs auraient sans doute suffi mais Xana avait été prudent, voir intimidant. Mais surtout intelligent.

Mon pied ne trouva aucun support pour me donner l'élan nécessaire et je basculais en avant la tête la première. J'avais peur de me retourner car je savais ce que j'allais voir. Finalement j'effectuais un demi-tour et je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Je ne savais pas tout.

Ulrich chutait quelques mètres plus bas. Mais derrière Aelita et Yumi chutaient elles aussi. Je me sentis totalement désemparé et seule la voix de Jérémie me fit prendre conscience que je perdais des secondes précieuses. Celui-ci ne cessait de crier le prénom d'Aelita. Yumi hurla à son tour et je vis Aelita déplier l'éventail. Je compris aussitôt leurs actes. Je reportais mon regard sur Ulrich. Celui-ci s'était éloigné de moi et chutait une dizaine de mètres plus bas. La voix de Jérémie ne cessait de résonner et il me fallut toute ma concentration pour tendre mon bras et viser Ulrich. Notre vitesse ne facilitait pas les choses, d'autant plus que les nappes de brouillards non contents de dissimuler la mer numérique créaient des mouvements d'air incontrôlables. La flèche partit. Suivi d'aucune autre. J'étais à sec. Je suivais du regard la première flèche. Je vivais la scène au ralenti et lorsque la flèche frôla Ulrich je m'entendis hurler de rage. L'espace d'un instant je vis la panique dans ses yeux puis il écarta ses jambes et bras et j'eu aussitôt l'impression qu'il avait subitement ralentit. Je me rapprochais fortement de lui et je ne contrôlais rien. Je regardais brièvement vers Aelita et la vit viser Yumi. Je vis l'éventail se diriger vers elle, et lui heurter le bras. Ce n'était pas suffisant. J'entendis les filles crier dans notre direction mais je ne compris pas leurs paroles. Je tournais à nouveau mon regard vers Ulrich devenu tout proche. J'eus l'impression de revivre ma vision. Tout c'était donc bien passé.

-Je suis désolé Ulrich, je t'ai loupé…

- Mais moi pas !!

La surprise, puis la douleur. Ce fut tout ce que je ressentis. Surprise à ces mots, douleur lorsque de part en part mon ventre fut traversé par le sabre.

Bien que me dévirtualisant je vis son visage une dernière fois. Un léger sourire dissimulait une peur certaine. Un peu de soulagement, celui d'avoir fait mieux que moi. Il ne m'avait pas loupé, lui.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur. Je venais de cauchemarder. Je me rallongeais dans mon lit fixant le plafond et chassant les dernières images de cette nuit. Trouvant à nouveau le sommeil je basculais sur mon côté gauche et me mis en boule. J'ouvris les yeux une dernière fois et je les sentis s'écarquiller. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Ulrich n'était pas dans son lit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, tout me revint. Une paire de claque, des sanglots, les égouts et le trou noir.

Je sortis de ma chambre comme un fou et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Jérémie. J'entrais avec fracas et reprenant mon souffle je vis mon ami penché sur son PC. Il se retourna lentement, les yeux rouges, gonflés par les larmes et je sus que j'avais raison. Je m'effondrais à nouveau par terre tandis que Jérémie referma la porte.

- J'ai cru que….c'était qu'un cauchemar….mais c'est réel n'est ce pas ? Tout ce que j'ai vu cette nuit s'est bien passé ?

Je ne pense n'avoir jamais pleuré devant mes 4 amis, même Ulrich, mais là j'en avais rien à faire. Je sentis toute la tension accumulée sur Lyoko se relâcher.

- Oui tout est réel. Enfin je suppose que dans ton rêve tu as revu la mission sur Lyoko ? me répondit Jérémie posément.

- Oui, je chutais avec les autres et j'ai loupé Ulrich, de même qu'Aelita n'a pas eu Yumi.

A ces mots je redressais la tête le regard plein d'espoir et scrutais son visage fatigué. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il me devait une explication.

- Vous avez chuté tous les quatre. C'était ça l'attaque de Xana. Détourner assez d'énergie pour créer une armée de frôlions capables de dévirtualiser ce chemin et de tous vous éliminer d'un coup. Après votre chute la tour s'est elle-même désactivée. Les filles…n'ont pas…

Je sentis dans sa voix les sanglots étranglés et il respira fortement. Je distinguais ses larmes qui coulaient, éclairées par la lueur du PC.

- Les filles sont tombées dans la mer numérique, tout comme Ulrich, quelques secondes après qu'il t'ait dévirtualisé.

- Aelita n'a pas eu le temps de rejoindre la plate-forme ?

- Yumi lui avait donné son éventail et Aelita s'en est servi pour tuer suffisamment de frôlions. Yumi avait déjà dévié le mégatank mais le chemin s'est écroulé et Yumi n'a pas su utiliser sa télékinésie sur Aelita pendant sa chute.

Je ne faisais qu'apprendre ce que j'avais deviné durant ma chute. Rompant le silence qui s'installait je séchais mes larmes et parlais d'une voix méconnaissable.

- Et maintenant ? murmurais-je.

Un silence profond se fit et je compris à l'expression de Jérémie que la suite n'allait pas me plaire.

- Maintenant il y a deux étapes, expliqua t'il.

- La rematérialisation ! Comme lorsque Yumi était tombé dans le vide, tu nous l'avais ramené. Donc tu peux le refaire pas vrai ?? dis-je en m'emportant brusquement.

- Ça c'est la deuxième étape. En effet c'est le même programme et c'est également celui sur lequel je bosse depuis le début pour rematérialiser Aelita dans notre monde. Et j'ai bien avancé, mais il me reste quelques bonnes heures de travail…

- Et la première étape ? m'inquiétais-je.

- J'en suis pas encore sûr mais je pense qu'il faut retrouver les données de chacun des trois et les indiquer au programme de rematérialisation. Et jusque là nous n'avons plus Aelita ce qui veut dire…

- Qu'en cas d'attaque nous n'avons plus de quoi nous défendre, le coupais-je.

- Et l'attaque ne devrait pas tarder et je n'aurais jamais finit d'autant plus que je suis tout seul maintenant…sans Aelita…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qui resta coincée au fond de sa gorge.

- Xana a calculé son coup, il lui suffit simplement de reprendre des forces et nous sommes coincés.

- Mais il ne sait pas que tu peux rematérialiser ! ajoutais-je plein d'espoir. Il prendra peut-être d'avantage de temps dans ce cas.

- Possible mais si jamais l'attaque a lieu tu sais ce que cela signifie, lâcha t'il des sanglots dans la voix.

Débrancher le supercalculateur. Nous savions tous deux que c'était la solution mais aucun ne souhaitait en parler. Je savais également ce que cela impliquait et à en croire les larmes sur les joues de Jérémie, il pensait à la même chose que moi.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Je suis nul en informatique mais des petites choses je pourrais me débrouiller, promis ! T'es pas tout seul Jérémie, on peut s'en sortir. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- J'en sais rien, bafouilla t'il. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais réussi avec elle.

Je sentais bien que notre seule chance se trouvait là et il ne fallait pas lâcher. Jérémie se décourageait rarement mais quand c'était le cas ce n'était pas à moitié. D'habitude c'était Aelita qui le remotivait ou Yumi, mais maintenant il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et je devais bien ça à Ulrich et aux autres.

- Jérémie t'étais pas sur Lyoko, dis-je.

- T'insinues quoi là ? répliqua t'il aussitôt. Que j'ai rien fait pour les aider ? J'étais contre ce chemin virtuel, je te rappelle ! C'est pas moi qui ai eu la vision, c'est toi ! Oui je n'étais pas sur Lyoko, mais peut-être que si on avait inversé les rôles moi j'aurais…

- T'aurais fais mieux que moi ? Tu les aurais sauvés ? complétais-je.

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre, conscient de ses paroles. Jérémie passait toujours pour l'élève gentil, poli, sérieux, celui qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche mais sa facilité à s'exprimer lui donnait cette capacité de vous blesser en alignant trois mots. Pour peu qu'il lâche ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et vous vous retrouviez le souffle coupé. Je commençais mal mon soutien moral. Je voulais nous le remonter et finalement je me faisais descendre. Faisant abstraction de ses remarques je poursuivais mon idée.

- Non, non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Je les ai vu chuté et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais impuissant, même ma flèche…

L'espace d'un instant je la revis frôler le corps d'Ulrich. C'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Chacun de nous savait que la mer numérique signifiait la mort. Mais depuis que tu as su faire revenir Yumi on sait aussi que si l'un de nous est capable de tout c'est bien toi. Moi j'ai raté mon coup sur Lyoko, on a tous échoué, mais toi on sait que tu y arriveras. Ulrich m'a dévirtualisé et j'ai vu sur son visage qu'il comptait sur moi. Pas pour m'emparer du pc et devenir le nouveau Mozart de l'informatique, mais pour t'aider toi. Et je sais que les filles comptent sur nous tous. On peut le faire Jérémie. Et là on perd du temps.

Mon petit discours avait fait son effet mais pas seulement sur Jérémie, moi-même je me sentais ragaillardi. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il existait un espoir. Je me forçais à illustrer ça par un sourire d'encouragement qui fit mouche. Comme quoi, fils d'artiste, ça s'improvise pas.

Un bip sonore résonna dans la chambre. La montre de Jérémie indiquait 3h. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte que nous étions allés sur Lyoko à 22h. Et encore quelques instants pour prendre conscience qu'au moins 3h s'étaient écoulées depuis ma chute sur Lyoko et mon réveil. 4h dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. Pas même celui d'être rentré à Kadic.

- Y s'est passé quoi après ??

Je dus avoir l'air un peu paniqué puisque Jérémie eut un rire nerveux en m'entendant.

- Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour reprendre mon calme et avoir une attitude, disons rationnelle et posée.

A voir ses yeux je devinais que la chose n'avait pas été facile.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne remontais pas des scans je suis allé te chercher. Tu étais inconscient, sans doute le choc. Au début j'ai paniqué encore plus, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais seul pour de bon !

Ses yeux traduisaient très bien ces propos et je trouvais qu'à un autre moment cela aurait sans doute été une de mes meilleures blagues.

- J'ai ensuite bossé sur l'unité central, je ne saurais plus te dire dans quel ordre, entre l'attaque, la recherche d'indice…je suis resté 2h avant de…j'avais rien réussi et l'impression de perdre mon temps. J'ai réussi à te réveiller et ce fut pas chose facile, on est rentré tant bien que mal, tu étais totalement désorienté et j'ai réussi à te déposer dans ta chambre où tu t'es réveillé 2h plus tard. Et depuis j'ai bossé.

Au fur et à mesure de ces paroles les souvenirs me revenaient plus nettement mais je prenais également conscience de l'ampleur de notre tâche.

Le principal problème me sauta aux yeux. Nous étions samedi matin, 3h00. Dans exactement 4h Yumi ne descendrait pas prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa famille.

- Yumi, glissais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Une boule au ventre me noua l'estomac et je sentis un violent afflux d'adrénaline me parcourir.

Jérémie ne perdit pas son calme. Au moins nous étions deux et pour le moment on s'entraidait à tour de rôle.

- Je vais m'occuper de la partie informatique et toi la partie…logistique. Mets par écrit tout ce à quoi on doit penser. Il va manquer deux élèves à Kadic et il ne faut rien laisser au hasard.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Prenant mon air le plus convainquant j'approuvais et me mis aussitôt à penser à la meilleure manière de prévoir…l'imprévisible. Très vite je sus comment m'organiser. Je pris deux feuilles attribuant à chacun les prénoms des deux absents. Et quelques minutes plus tard les heures de la journée ainsi que plusieurs colonnes étaient tracées. Une pour l'occupation principale, une pour les personnes concernées par cette occupation et enfin une pour ce qu'il fallait entreprendre pour gérer les éventuels problèmes. Remplissant les plannings j'éprouvais à nouveau un drôle de sentiment. J'organisais la journée de deux de mes amis qui étaient disparus et ce peut-être à tout jamais. Pourtant je tâchais de mettre cette idée dans un coin de ma tête et de prendre ça comme une routine…depuis nos débuts sur Lyoko il avait déjà fallut mentir, leurrer, improviser, jouer la comédie, planifier, s'adapter.

Une fois encore c'est ce que nous faisions, et tandis que j'entendais les doigts de Jérémie rebondir sur les touches du clavier je griffonnais quelques mots sur une page. Enfin je m'allongeais une minute sur son lit. La fatigue m'avait quitté et je savais que j'allais devoir rester éveiller un long moment.

Jérémie se retourna vers moi et je crus bon de faire le point. Je pris aussitôt la parole tentant de rester neutre à défaut d'être joyeux.

- Je commence par le facile. Pour Ulrich pas de souci on a deux heures de sport et c'est tout. Un billet maladie et le tour sera joué. D'autant plus qu'Ulrich est plutôt bien vu par Jim. En revanche après si Jim ne le voit pas de la journée ça n'ira pas. J'ai pensé que ses parents pourraient venir le chercher pour le week-end ? Je t'ai même écrit un petit texte pour M. Delmas, rajoutais-je le sourire au coin des lèvres. Sinon le reste ça ira, Ulrich traîne toujours avec nous donc pas de problème. Pour Yumi c'est plus compliqué. Il faudra justifier son absence auprès de ses parents avant leur réveil et quasiment en même temps au collège. Pareil je t'ai fait un petit texte, dans le plus pur style japonais, évidemment.

- Evidemment, reprit-il en souriant, j'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Une partie de la tension qui régnait s'en alla d'un coup mais je savais que ce n'était que provisoire. Quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'il fallait rire de tout. Je le compris très bien à cet instant. D'autant plus que la suite du programme était bien plus ambitieuse…et risquée.

- Le premier problème c'est de faire croire aux parents de Yumi que leur fille est chez elle…mais déjà parti en cours quand ils se lèveront.

- Et t'as trouvé la solution ?

- S'introduire chez Yumi.

- Tu veux te déguiser en Yumi ??

- Mais non ! Mais si je laisse un mot disant que je suis déjà parti en cours, je laisse un bol nettoyé, quelques miettes de pain et je claque la porte légèrement alors ils croiront que je suis déjà au collège.

- Ils n'y croiront jamais.

- Ça on s'en fout c'est pas notre problème. Ils se diront qu'elle a petit copain qu'elle veut le voir avant mais ça, ça la regardera quand elle rentrera chez elle.

- Si elle ren…

- Elle le fera.

Plus le temps avançait plus je me surprenais. Odd le comique, le turbulent, le roi de la blague savait faire preuve d'un sang froid et d'un sérieux qu'il ne se connaissait même pas.

- Y'a un problème quand même. Comment tu comptes t'introduire chez Yumi ?

Je reconnaissais bien là mon ami, théorie et esprit critique 20/20, esprit pratique 0.

- De la même manière qu'elle en est sortie, Einstein. Par sa fenêtre !

Il hôcha la tête, reconnaissant par là mon raisonnement, mais son regard laissait à penser que quelque chose ne lui allait pas. Pas dans le plan, quelque chose de moral.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu, enfin on va faire croire à ses parents ? glissa-t-il pris par des remords.

J'allais me faire passer pour une Yumi, qui était potentiellement…

Je ne terminais pas ma pensée, ce n'était pas le genre d'idée dont il fallait s'encombrer l'esprit.

En accord avec Jérémie je m'accordais une courte sieste de 2 heures étendu sur son lit. Il m'avait assuré qu'il était capable de tenir éveillé encore un moment…à mon avis il avait déjà du passer quelques nuits blanches sur son pc. Et de mon point de vue qu'Aelita y jouait un rôle…

Jérémie me réveilla effectivement deux heures plus tard. Il avait l'air soucieux mais préféra en parler plus tard. Certains ne préfèrent pas en parler du tout pensais-je…

Sortir de Kadic était devenu d'une facilité déconcertante. Je me payais même le luxe de passer par l'entrée principale. Il était 6h15, les rues commençaient doucement à s'animer, les premières voitures, quelques passants qui sortaient de la boulangerie. Ah les croissants ! Faut pas que je les loupe ce matin ! Je marchais encore et regardais les quelques personnes présentes. Depuis le début de nos aventures sur Lyoko je m'étais peu intéressé aux gens de l'extérieur. Il est étonnant de penser que l'on sauve la vie de ces gens sans qu'ils ne le sachent et qu'eux même revivent des passages de leur vie sans le savoir également. Y compris nos parents pensais-je. Je m'aperçus finalement que j'étais arrivé et comme prévu la fenêtre de Yumi était entrouverte. Il était 6h30, juste le temps de monter, fermer la fenêtre, faire le lit, descendre, trouver un bol, de quoi grignoter et repartir.

Première étape : l'escalade !

L'arbre face à sa chambre était le plus prometteur et je pus facilement me hisser sur la branche qui donnait face à sa chambre. Heureusement son quartier était calme et personne ne m'avait remarqué…enfin j'espérais ! Me penchant suffisamment j'atteignis le rebord situé en dessous de sa fenêtre et prenant appui avec mon pied je m'agrippais à l'encadrement poussant la fenêtre par la même occasion. Quelques secondes plus tard la fenêtre était refermée et j'étais debout dans sa chambre. Le soleil levant du mois de juin commençait à éclairer sa chambre et j'y voyais relativement bien. Le lit, une penderie, un bureau avec ses affaires de cours. Sérieux et simple à l'image de Yumi. Je refis le lit rapidement et m'approchait de la porte. Pas un bruit ne filtrait. Je l'entrouvris légèrement guettant le moindre grincement mais elle resta silencieuse. J'aurais apprécié d'être un vrai félin à ce moment là. Je commençais à m'aventurer dans le couloir, repérant d'avance les endroits potentiels où me cacher. Autant dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Finalement je refermais la porte et commençais ma traversée accélérant mon rythme. Les escaliers se descendirent tout seul et ce ne fut qu'à la dernière marche que je réalisais que j'avais omis un détail. Yumi était censée aller en cours, et contrairement à moi elle n'oubliait jamais ses affaires et surtout pas chez elle en évidence sur son bureau. Je me maudis intérieurement et repris mon ascension vers sa chambre. Je regardais consciencieusement mes pieds essayant de deviner l'endroit où les marches craqueraient le moins. Un léger bruit me fit relever la tête. En haut des marches se tenait Hiroki.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Au même moment nous sursautâmes et je me rattrapais de justesse à la rampe.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Il avait dit sa phrase en respirant à plein poumons et il ne la finit pas. Il ne m'avait jamais rencontré, moi-même je ne le connaissais que par les descriptions de Yumi. Je savais qu'il serait au collège à la rentrée prochaine. Il fallait à tout prix le rassurer.

- Je suis le p'tit copain de Yumi ! débité-je d'un trait.

Il ne fallait pas que je parle et encore moins lui. Mettant mon doigt devant ma bouche je le suppliais des yeux, m'attendant à voir débouler son père ou sa mère. Finalement il se reprit étonnamment vite et m'incita à le suivre dans sa chambre. Dans ma tête je préparais déjà mon discours tout en cherchant ce qu'il valait mieux dire. Il prit la parole en premier.

- Tu t'appelles Ulrich c'est ça ?

Ne pas tomber dans le piège, un peu trop évident.

- Oui c'est ça ! Yumi t'as parlé de moi ?

- Non j'ai piqué son journal intime et ça parle beaucoup de toi. Par contre tu corresponds pas trop à l'image que je me faisais de toi…

Tu m'étonnes pensais-je. Un instant j'imaginais le couple Yumi – Odd. Pour sûr le scoop de la décennie au Kadic News !

- Ecoute moi bien je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et encore moins pour t'expliquer maintenant. Je te rassure je joue absolument pas les cambrioleurs mais là j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il me regarda guettant la suite de ma phrase.

- On va y aller une chose à la fois. Pour le moment ce que tu dois savoir c'est que Yumi n'est pas dans sa chambre et il faut que je fasse croire à tes parents qu'elle est déjà partie au collège avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Peu importe la raison mais juste leur faire croire qu'elle a passé la nuit ici….

Et mince j'en avais déjà trop dit et je m'attendais à un bombardement de question mais voyant le sourire d'Hiroki je devinais aisément ce qu'il allait me répondre.

- Alors qu'elle l'a passé où ?

Yumi allait me tuer quand elle reviendrait.

- Euh, ben en fait elle l'a passé avec nous à Kadic, y'avait une soirée et elle s'est endormie là-bas.

- Ce qui explique qu'elle ne soit pas revenue elle-même ? ironisa-t-il.

Là ça se compliquait, un peu trop perspicace le petit frère. Je commençais à comprendre Yumi quand elle nous racontait ses disputes avec Hiroki.

- On s'est fait coincer par le surveillant, ou du moins Yumi. Et comme il était 2h du mat' il a choisi de la faire dormir à l'infirmerie et de surveiller la porte…évidemment je te raconte pas ce qu'elle risque de prendre mais on va essayer de convaincre Jim, enfin le surveillant d'être gentil. Donc il reste une chance que ses parents ne savent rien du tout…sauf s'ils découvrent ses affaires ici.

Mouais, ajouta t'il d'un air suspicieux.

Mon histoire ne tenait pas vraiment debout mais j'espérais qu'elle marche sur Hiroki. Maintenant il allait falloir marchander.

- On va pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

- Tu fais mes devoirs avec Yumi pendant 1 mois.

Je le regardais en rigolant en entendant sa proposition.

- Tu connais mes notes ? Je dis pas que je ne suis pas capable de faire un exo de CM2 mais bon si tu veux une bonne note t'adresse pas à moi. Moi je suis plutôt musique, déco, jeux vidéos…

A ces mots ses yeux s'agrandirent et d'un trait il fit sa proposition.

- Tu me files tous tes jeux vidéo pendant un mois…et si je suis bloqué tu me passes les niveaux bien sûr.

Redoutable le frangin.

- Marché conclu !

Quelques minutes plus tard j'avais les affaires, les clés, le bol était lavé sans être utilisé et des miettes de pain trainaient ça et là. Pas besoin de forcer mes talents en écriture Hiroki se chargerait de passer le mot à ses parents. Yumi se ferait vraiment tuer. Mais moi j'étais libre et ce que j'estimais comme le plus délicat était fait. Maintenant c'était à Jérémie de jouer.

Il était maintenant 6h50 et à peine avais je refermé la porte de Yumi que je vis de la lumière dans les autres chambres. La synchronisation était parfaite. Je flemmardais un peu ayant décidé de rentrer dans Kadic en même temps que les premiers élèves. J'appelais brièvement Jérémie lui signalant ma réussite et que la suite dépendait de lui. Les modulateurs de voix se révélaient toujours efficace et nul doute que Jérémie saurait être convaincant vis-à-vis des adultes concernés. Finalement j'entrais dans la cour de Kadic et me posais sur un banc. Tout s'était passé très vite depuis notre retour de Lyoko. J'eus soudains l'impression d'être envahi d'une irrépressible envie de dormir et de me laisser aller. Une fraction de seconde je m'endormis et je me revis aussitôt en train de plonger vers la mer numérique. Ulrich face à moi. Sauf que je savais ce qui allait se passer et je tentais d'ajuster mon tir. Celui-ci toucha Ulrich de plein fouet qui se dévirtualisa. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. J'ouvris les yeux subitement et la réalité vint me frapper de plein fouet. Il fallait que ça change, il fallait les ramener. Les yeux humides et les poings serrés je montais vers la chambre de Jérémie.

- Me revoilà Jérémie ! Du nouveau ?

A peine retourné vers moi qu'il se lança dans le récit de sa découverte.

- C'est ce que je pensais, affirma t'il. Quand on tombe dans la mer numérique on ne meurt pas. Nos données sont justes…dispersées et stockées pendant un certain temps. Il faut donc les retrouver puis lancer la matérialisation.

- Ça veut dire que tu peux les ramener ? murmurais-je.

Je sentis une vague d'espoir me submerger et il fallut que je m'asseye. Mes jambes semblaient devenir du coton et je crus qu'elles ne me supporteraient plus très longtemps.

Son regard changea et je sus que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que ça.

- Quand Yumi est tombée il n'y avait que ses données à retrouver, le programme ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais là…

- Ils sont 3, terminé-je à sa place.

- Oui, ce qui veut dire que je dois retrouver les données manuellement, et indiquer au programme une fois réinitialisé l'emplacement de chacun. J'en ai pour des jours entiers Odd.

J'eus la même impression que la veille d'un DS pour lequel je n'avais rien révisé : une immensité de choses restait à faire et j'étais démoralisé avant de commencer. Je fus coupé par Jérémie qui devait deviner mes pensées.

- J'ai déjà commencé à récupérer des données, ce sont celles d'Aelita les plus importantes pour le moment.

Il ne disait rien mais je devinais que la simple évocation d'Aelita le touchait plus que moi. Un lien les unissait depuis le début de nos aventures et bien que trop timide pour l'avouer il était plus qu'évident à mes yeux.

- Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait se préparer à une matinée normale. Les questions ne manqueront pas et il va falloir être prudent. Après le sport on reprendra ça et tu me diras si je peux t'aider.

Il acquiesça de la tête et nous prîmes le chemin des douches.

L'étape du petit déjeuner figurait sur notre feuille de route. Hormis le silence qui régnait à notre table nous ne laissions rien paraître et je mis un point d'honneur à finir mes croissants …et ceux de Jérémie. Rien ne vint troubler notre repas et c'est avec soulagement que nous nous présentâmes au cours de sport. Dans les vestiaires personnes n'avait remarqué l'absence d'Ulrich. Nous savions tous les deux qu'une seule élève ferait la remarque et avant d'entrer dans la salle de sport je regardais Jérémie fixement.

- Je préfère te laisser la parole tu seras meilleur que moi, glissa t'il.

- Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure solution ajoutais-je dans un sourire.

Un dernier regard, une profonde inspiration et c'était parti. C'est maintenant qu'il faut assurer.

Attention Kadic, vous allez voir le plus beau numéro d'acteur d'Odd Della Robbia, murmurais-je.

Jérémie m'adressa un sourire et quelques instants plus tard toute trace de mélancolie avait disparue de mon visage. Au lieu de ça un sourire étincelant. Et quelque secondes plus tard, celui de Sissi.

- Il est où MON Ulrich ?

- Comme TON intelligence : absent ! répliquais-je dans un grand sourire.

J'espérais qu'en y allant suffisamment fort du premier coup elle nous laisserait tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'attrait que représentait Ulrich.

- Odd, quand j'aurais besoin de toi, je te le ferais savoir. Là je m'adressais à Jérémie. Mais peut-être as-tu toi aussi des problèmes d'intelligence pour le remarquer ?

Sa réponse était cinglante et l'espace d'un instant je dus chercher mes mots.

- Il est malade, tout simplement.

Jérémie avait finalement eut le mot de la fin.

- Mouais c'est louche ça, Ulrich ne raterait jamais un cours de sport. Qui plus est il n'est jamais malade, ajouta t'elle suspicieuse.

- Oui mais ça, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, glissé-je avec un sourire. Tu sais ce que c'est que de rester au téléphone tard la nuit avec la personne qu'on aime, continué-je dans avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. Ah mais suis-je bête, non tu ne sais pas puisque ce n'était pas avec toi qu'il était au téléphone !

La victoire était totale et le regard qu'elle me jeta me fit espérer qu'on ne ferait pas du lancer de javelot en sport…sous peine d'être sa cible. Tout en la regardant s'éloigner j'entendis Jérémie discuter avec Jim et lui annoncer l'absence d'Ulrich. Le prof eu d'avantage l'air surpris par la présence de Jérémie que par l'absence de notre ami. Finalement cette matinée débutait bien.

A mon grand soulagement ce fut gymnastique et non pas javelot. Le genre de sport qui me convenait, tout en occupant suffisamment mon esprit pour oublier un peu la situation. Ce ne fut qu'au retour dans les vestiaires que la réalité me revint en pleine face. Tout comme j'enfilais mes habits j'eus l'impression de revêtir le poids de notre tâche. Les événements reprenaient possession de mon esprit et l'impression de liberté ressentie pendant le cours ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Un regard à Jérémie me confirma que je n'étais pas le seul. Mais contrairement à moi le cours n'avait sûrement pas eu le même effet sur lui.

Le retour dans sa chambre fut silencieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'il prit la parole.

J'ai bien réfléchi pendant le cours. Je pense qu'Aelita devrait être plus facile à retrouver que les autres…sa signature est, disons,… unique et il se peut qu'en un week-end je la ramène. Pour le moment c'est l'urgence mais je ne peux avancer qu'en travaillant à l'usine. Toi tu restes ici au cas où Jim ou quelqu'un d'autre passerait.

- Et je fais quoi ici ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai du boulot pour toi, dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

En effet la somme de travail n'était pas négligeable. Des lignes de code à recopier minutieusement. Rapport à la matérialisation. J'en avais pour un moment et il allait me falloir beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas faillir à ma tâche.

Jérémie avait filé depuis deux heures et j'avançais péniblement. Le clavier m'était beaucoup moins familier qu'à lui et je cherchais encore mes touches. Pourtant je continuais inlassablement. Si je pouvais montrer le même acharnement aux cours…

Au moins je ne fus pas dérangé. Seul Jérémie m'appela. Je redoutais son appel et je ne fus pas déçu. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais au ton de sa voix je devinais l'effroi qui s'était emparé de lui. Il ne glissa qu'un seul mot synonyme d'échec : Xana.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Je me renversais sur le siège de Jérémie et fermais les yeux. Je sentis les larmes monter, d'un revers de la manche je les essuyais et pris le chemin de l'usine. Tant que j'arrivais Jérémie aurait déjà envisagé les solutions possibles, du moins j'essayais de m'en persuader. Mais une partie de moi savait qu'il n'en était rien et lorsque je franchis l'entrée de l'usine l'idée lancinante de l'extinction du supercalculateur s'imposait à moi.

- Il a attaqué Odd !

Jérémie était désemparé et j'eus la certitude qu'à lui aussi la solution s'imposait.

- Et les données ? tentais-je sans conviction.

- J'ai même pas fait la moitié, c'est beaucoup trop long…et là on a plus le choix.

Là c'était lui qui craquait, c'était donc à moi de garder mon calme. Une profonde inspiration et j'essayais de donner le change tant bien que mal.

- C'est quoi l'attaque ? Ecoute Jérémie faut qu'on repasse tout, on peut pas faire ça ! On s'en est toujours sorti jusqu'à maintenant y'a pas de raisons que ça change !!

Je m'entendis presque hurler. De rage, d'énervement, de fatigue…tout se mêlait mais maintenant je n'avais plus du tout l'intention de me laisser aller et de baisser les bras face à Xana. Mes amis étaient encore là, ils n'étaient pas morts, Jérémie lui-même me l'avait dit, il était possible de les retrouver et de les ramener.

- Je sais pas pour l'attaque mais c'est pas très difficile de savoir qui elle va viser, murmura t'il.

- Nous…finis-je.

- Tant que tu restes à l'intérieur de l'usine tu seras surement plus à l'abri, continuais-je.

Je vis son expression changer, pas sûr de comprendre le sens de ma phrase.

- Tant que JE reste ? Je peux savoir ce que tu deviens ? interrogea-t-il surpris.

- Je joue à l'appât.

En d'autres temps cette discussion aurait essuyé les refus de tous, nous aurions discuté, voté, argumenté…Mais là rien.

- Soit prudent, je n'ai plus à t'apprendre ce qui t'arrivera si…

- Je sais, je sais. A toi de te servir de ce temps. Et si jamais on s'en sort pas tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire. Je terminais cette phrase dans un murmure, laissant notre imagination entrevoir l'extinction du supercalculateur.

- Je suis pas sûr d'y arriver seul…bégaya t'il.

Je me rendis compte qu'en faisant ça je lui demandais d'endosser seul la responsabilité de la mort de Yumi, Aelita et Ulrich.

- Et puis Xana et moi on a un compte à régler. Mais t'inquiète pas je lui ferais part de tes plus sincères amitiés ajoutais-je dans un sourire.

Celui-ci me fut rendu et je quittais l'usine ne sachant ce qui m'attendait. Hormis qu'il s'appelait Xana.

Je restais dans les parages de l'usine. Si jamais Jérémie était la cible j'aurais ainsi le temps d'aller à son secours. Quelques coups de fils m'indiquèrent que tout allait bien...enfin, façon de parler. Finalement il ne fallut que quelques dizaines de minutes pour que l'ennemi morde à l'appât.

J'étais placé au bout du pont, à l'entrée même de l'usine. J'avais récupéré un bout de ferraille dans l'usine. Mes précédentes expériences avec Xana m'avaient montré l'utilité d'une telle arme. D'abord seul le brouhaha lointain de la ville me parvint. Puis progressivement un son s'éleva au-dessus de la masse de bruits. Un cliquetis. Seulement il ne venait pas de la ville mais de l'usine.

J'y retournais prestement et depuis le rebord métallique j'observais la dalle de l'usine. Trois Kankrelats s'évertuaient à trouver un moyen de monter à ma hauteur. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par deux autres et je devinais que le nombre n'allait cesser d'augmenter. Je voulus prévenir Jérémie mais ma présence était de trop et ce n'est que de justesse que j'évitais le 1er tir.

- Bon au moins ça c'est fait, je sais contre quoi je me bats maintenant.

Parler tout haut était un de mes passe-temps favoris sur Lyoko. C'était surtout une façon de faire part de mes exploits à tout le monde. Là ils n'étaient pas là mais pour moi c'était tout comme.

Caché derrière un pilier je cherchais une stratégie mais malheureusement aucune ne me vint. Après tout ma devise ça a toujours été de foncer dans le tas. Ulrich, lui, calculait, prévoyait… sauf que là il n'avait pas prévu. Une fois de plus je chassais cette image et me concentrais sur les amuses-gueules sur pattes. De toute façon j'étais l'appât alors autant remuer un peu !

Je courus comme un dératé le long du balcon métallique. Hors d'atteinte ils n'essayèrent même pas de tirer mais me suivait depuis le bas comme des sangsues. Il fallait les dégager d'ici et vite. Avisant la corde je sautais dans sa partie inférieure et dans mon élan je partis droit vers les Kankrelats.

- Oups…mauvaise idée !

Je sentais déjà le tir mais rien ne se produisit. Celui-ci avait heurté ma barre de fer serré contre moi. La chance était de mon côté pour une fois.

- Attention !! je paasssseeee !! Hurlais-je à leur attention.

Mon morceau de métal embrocha un Kankrelat qui explosa aussitôt. Déjà la corde repartait dans l'autre sens telle une liane et je parais un nouveau tir. N'ayant pas le temps de viser je me servis de mon arme comme d'une batte et envoyait valser le monstre suivant.

- Et de deux ! A qui le tour ?

Pour toute réponse un tir vint heurter la corde qui se coupa net et j'effectuais un vol plané avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le dos.

- Ouch, ça fait plus mal que sur Lyoko quand même, pensé-je. Maintenant s'agit de pas rester dans la ligne de mire de ces bestioles.

Je roulais sur le côté entendant les premiers tirs siffler autour de moi. Je me relevais derrière un pilier. Le bruit des cliquetis se rapprochait et ils n'allaient pas tarder à m'encercler. Au fond l'escalier de secours attira mon attention. Je les laissais se rapprocher encore un peu, toute seconde était bonne à prendre, et je m'élançais droit vers les marches. Aucun monstre n'eut le temps de viser et ils reprirent à nouveau leur marche.

- Youhou ! je suis là !

Debout sur les premières marches je les narguais. Je doute qu'ils soient dotés d'un sens de l'humour mais en tout cas ils ont une ouïe développée…en quelques secondes les premiers Kankrelats étaient sur les marches et tentaient de me rejoindre sur le rebord métallique. C'était plutôt amusant de les voir avancer par petit bond méthodique, ratant parfois la marche et dégringolant en arrière. Leur angle de tir était trop faible pour qu'ils m'atteignent et c'est sans peine que je restais au sommet des marches.

- Petit, petit, petit ! Allez encore un effort et vous aurez droit à votre récompense…

Le premier Kankrelat effectua le dernier bond et avant même qu'il ne pose ses pattes sur le rebord il explosa sur place.

- Efficace ce bout de ferraille ! A qui le tour messieurs ? ironisais-je.

Comme s'ils avaient déjà contourné mon plan les Kankrelats se mirent par deux et ce furent deux bestioles qui sautèrent en même temps à ma hauteur. Parant au plus pressé je fis tournoyer mon arme et elle vint percuter le Kankrelat sur son flanc. Celui-ci voltigea dans les airs avant de retomber au sol où il explosa. Le deuxième rougeoyait déjà quand il subit le même sort.

- Et de deux qui font quatre !

Un rapide calcul me fit comprendre que de nouveaux arrivants s'étaient adjoints à l'armada de Xana. Toutefois ce n'était que 4 Kankrelats restant qui attaquaient la montée des marches et ma stratégie fonctionnait à merveille. Je pouvais tenir longtemps comme ça.

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa soudain.

Ces monstres sortaient d'un seul et unique endroit : les scanners. Et leur seul chemin vers moi passait par Jérémie.

- Mais quel idiot !! Je rageais de m'être fait avoir. Des larmes de colère brouillèrent mes yeux au moment où les Kankrelats restant arrivaient à ma hauteur. Un nouveau bruit me parvint aux oreilles. Mes cris avaient couverts leur arrivée et lorsque je me retournais trois dards rougeoyant se reflétèrent dans mes yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Mes yeux embués s'agrandirent d'un coup et les larmes cessèrent nets de couler. Par un réflexe de survie, sûrement acquis de Lyoko, je reculais au moment où les tirs partaient. Une violente douleur irradia mon bras gauche tandis que je tombais à la renverse sous le souffle des 4 explosions conjointes. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que les bestioles s'étaient touchées mutuellement. Sauf qu'il en restait encore et non contentes de m'avoir touché elles rechargeaient déjà leurs tirs. Je voulus me relever en prenant appui sur mon bras mais un cri de douleur me fit retomber. Je roulais sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau tir du frôlion restant. Les deux autres Kankrelats étaient arrivés en haut des marches et ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire de moi un souvenir.

J'imaginais déjà ce que l'on dirait « Participait beaucoup... à la bonne ambiance de la classe », ça, ça serait l'appréciation des profs à coup sûr. Et les amis qu'est ce qu'il dirait ? L'image de Jérémie me revint en tête et ma détermination reprit le dessus.

Je pris appui sur la barre toujours dans ma main droite et je me relevais prestement avant de courir à nouveau vers le bout du balcon métallique. Seulement cette fois le frôlion était bien plus rapide et il n'y avait pas moyen de le semer. Le bout de l'usine apparaissait déjà et l'autre me collait toujours aux basques. Quelques tirs s'étaient échoués sur mes pas et me laissait présager qu'une fois à l'arrêt il ne me raterait pas. Même si j'avais le temps de le détruire ça laisserait suffisamment de marge aux Kankrelats pour me rejoindre et faire feu. On était peut être pas sur Lyoko mais j'avais encore le sens de l'équilibre et de l'acro. J'incurvais ma course, m'élançais face au 1er mur, pris appui sur celui-ci et d'un rebond je continuais sur le mur d'angle me retrouvant ainsi face au frôlion. Je commençais déjà à retomber quand je plantais le bout de ferraille dans le sigle du frôlion. Celui-ci explosa instantanément. Les Kankrelats étaient arrivés à ma hauteur et l'un des tirs me frôla le bras droit. La douleur me fit lâcher mon arme et réveilla à nouveau ma rage. Une irrépressible envie d'en finir s'empara de moi et sans réfléchir je courus droit vers les Kankrelats. Sans doute surpris de ma réaction ils ne tirèrent pas et je shootais de toutes mes forces dans le premier qui explosa quelques mètres plus bas. Le deuxième avait déjà repris position et tira une nouvelle salve. J'esquivais aisément et me faufilais derrière une poutrelle. Le coup du shoot était cette fois trop risqué et je n'avais plus d'arme. De plus je distinguais un nouveau frôlion se frayant un chemin vers nous. Le temps pressait d'autant plus que je ne savais pas ce qu'était devenu Jérémie et le moment était mal venu de téléphoner. Le Kankrelat arrivait bientôt à ma hauteur. J'entrepris de contourner la poutrelle verticale et m'accrochais à celle-ci sur la face exposée au vide. Je me laissais glisser afin de ne pas laisser mes mains visibles. La douleur dans mes bras me lançait terriblement mais je serais les dents, bien décidés à en découdre. Le Kankrelat continua sa route et tirant sur mes bras je remontais à hauteur de la plate forme que j'enjambais à nouveau mais cette fois du côté de mon arme que je récupérais. J'étais enfin dos au Kankrelat et le seul bruit qui suivit fut celui-ci de son explosion.

Un frôlion restait en vue et il fallait se dépêcher avant que d'autres ne rappliquent. Je supposais que l'énergie de Xana était tout de même limitée dans sa quête de fabrication plus vraie que nature…

Le frôlion arriva très vite face à moi et l'espace d'un instant je crus qu'il me dévisageait. Je me revis sur la plate-forme, Ulrich prêt à parer les tirs et moi m'élançant vers le rebord.

Il tira, j'esquivais et lançais mon arme, droit dans le sigle. Il explosa et la douleur dans mon bras également. Je retombais sur le sol, exténué.

- Quel idiot !!

Moi qui avait voulu attirer Xana loin de Jérémie je m'étais fais avoir, c'est lui qui m'avait retenu loin de lui, à coup de Kankrelat et de frôlions.

- Imbécile ! m'entendis-je hurler, avant de composer le numéro de Jérémie.

A chaque sonnerie je retenais mon souffle et lorsque sa voix se fit entendre je m'autorisais à respirer.

- Ça va Odd ? s'enquit-il.

- On a vu mieux, on a vu pire, lâché-je pour toute réponse. T'es où ? A l'abri j'espère ?

- Ouais t'inquiète mais faut vraiment que je retourne sur le PC. Quand j'ai compris ce que Xana nous envoyait par les scans je me suis planqué dans l'usine en prenant l'échelle de secours. Je t'ai pas appelé pour pas faire de bruit et pour le moment il m'a pas retrouvé mais d'ici je peux rien faire…d'autant plus que Xana vient de nous filer un sacré coup de main, murmura t'il.

- On a pas la même définition du coup de main je crois, le mien c'est celui d'un ami qui aide un autre ami, tu vois le genre ?

- Odd ?

- Oui Einstein ?

- D'après toi comment Xana a envoyé ses monstres de Lyoko à nous ?

- Je sentais qu'il y avait un piège.

- En les dévirtualisant ? osais-je.

- Pas loin…moi j'appellerais plutôt ça de la matérialisation.

Je mis un petit moment à comprendre et Jérémie eu la décence de me laisser ce temps de réflexion.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé un programme comme celui que tu cherches ? risquais-je.

- Exactement. Et si je retrouve ce programme je pourrais compléter le mien beaucoup plus vite, conclut-il.

- Voilà de quoi me remettre en forme !

- Je vais descendre aux Scans de là j'aurais qu'à taper sur tout ce qui sort et on pourra tenir longtemps.

- Euh…Odd, je sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les salles. Si ça tombe ça grouille de monstres. T'en as détruit combien ?

- Oh tu me connais j'aime pas donner des chiffres précis, plaisanté-je.

- Menteur tout le monde sait que tu tiens les comptes, répliqua t'il dans un éclat de rire.

- Non sans blaguer j'en ai dégommé une dizaine je pense.

- Je ne pense pas que Xana ait eu le temps d'en refaire beaucoup alors. Non seulement il a du détourner l'énergie pour les créer mais aussi prendre le contrôle du monte-charge.

Tiens c'est vrai ça, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils arrivaient par là…comme si c'était normal que des monstres de 50cm de hauteur et sans mains prenaient l'ascenseur et appuyaient sur le bouton marche. Toujours est-il que le monte-charge était grand ouvert devant moi. J'en déduis qu'on avait un instant de répit.

- On fait comme on a dit Jérémie, je te rejoins et on descend ensemble, trouve toi de quoi te défendre. Je te conseille le morceau de ferraille, modèle pointu si possible, pas trop lourd et maniable, ça va très bien !

Je l'entendis rigoler doucement avant qu'il ne raccroche. Je repris mon arme et me dirigeait vers le fond de l'usine. Le calme m'apaisa un peu et j'en profitais pour récupérer et regarder mes blessures. Le bras droit avait été effleuré mais le bras gauche semblait déjà plus entaillé et plus préoccupant.

- Pfff…un beau t-shirt tout neuf déjà troué…

- Hep t'arrête de te plaindre !

Je sursautais avant que mon cerveau ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait de Jérémie.

- T'es pire que Xana toi quand tu t'y mets ! J'ai réchappé aux bestioles et c'est toi qui va m'avoir pour finir !

- Chuutttt ! Parle pas trop fort, m'ordonna t'il. Excuse pour la frayeur mais c'était trop tentant. Hey, mais ton bras !

Effectivement le bras gauche avait une sale tête et le t-shirt mauve à la base tirait plutôt vers le rouge foncé. Malgré tout valait mieux ne pas inquiéter le petit génie.

- T'en fais pas c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air.

J'essayais d'être rassurant mais vu sa tête ce n'était pas gagné.

- Bon alors disons que sur une échelle de point de vie j'en ai perdu 30.

Menteur, pensé-je aussitôt, c'est plus du 50.

- Allez ne trainons pas ici, dis-je pour mettre fin à cette discussion. T'as trouvé de quoi te défendre ?

Sans mot il me montra une barre de fer équivalente à la mienne. Nous étions armés, parés de courage et prêt à se défendre une fois de plus. L'accès au labo était situé à quelques mètres de là et aucun bruit ne semblait s'en échapper. Je m'approchais prudemment et jetais un coup d'œil par l'ouverture.

- Tu vois quelques chose ?

Je sursautais à nouveau. Avant même que je parle je l'entendis soupirer « désolé ».

Jérémie n'avait jamais été sur Lyoko et habituellement quand quelque chose allait mal il était plutôt du genre nerveux, angoissé mais curieusement il semblait maintenant calme. La fatigue y était sans doute pour quelque chose, on approchait les 36h sans sommeil et la tension accumulée avait tendance à nous user plus que d'accoutumé.

- Je vais regardais un peu plus, tiens toi prêt à déguerpir si y faut.

Accroupi, j'avançais un peu plus vers l'ouverture et y entreprit d'y passer la tête. Rien en vue, pas de bruit suspect. Je me redressais et fit signe à Jérémie d'avancer. Nous allions pouvoir descendre.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Je laissais mon bout de fer à Jérémie et commençait à descendre sans bruit par les repose pieds encastrés dans le mur. Malgré la douleur dans les bras j'atteignis rapidement le sol du labo. D'un hochement de tête je fis comprendre à Jérémie de m'envoyer nos moyens de défense respectifs. Je les rattrapais au vol tandis que Jérémie commençait sa descente.

- Bon ça a l'air Ok pour le moment, rien en vue ici. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'accès des scans. Et surveille bien le monte charge des fois qu'il se remettrait en route, ajoutais-je sans hausser la voix.

A nouveau je m'approchais du rebord dont l'ouverture donnait sur la salle des scans. Même manœuvre, même résultat : rien en vue

- On est tranquille pour le moment, dis-je en me relevant.

Mais Jérémie n'écoutait déjà plus, il avait repris place devant l'ordi et pianotait à toute vitesse. Il savait tout comme moi que le temps nous était compté et que l'éventualité d'un arrêt du supercalculateur était plus que jamais d'actualité. J'aurais voulu discuter avec lui, mais mieux valait le laisser tranquille après ses derniers reproches…Je perds toujours la notion du temps dans cette usine mais le silence qui s'installa dura une bonne heure me permettant de récupérer.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Surpris je mis un temps à répondre.

- Je pense.

- Toi ? tu penses maintenant ? répliqua t'il.

Oh ça va je suis pas Sissi quand même ! répondis-je vexé.

- Ouais c'est vrai excuse moi.

Voilà que Jérémie se mettait à faire des blagues, qui plus est pas drôle du tout. Enfin pas vraiment…quoique je souriais intérieurement. Ou plutôt je riais. Décidemment rien ne tournait rond ces dernières 24 heures.

Nouveau silence.

- Jérémie ?

- Hum ?

Non je voulais juste savoir si tu ne dormais pas.

- Je te rassure je tiens le coup et toi ? Ton bras ça va ?

- Ouais même si j'aimerais bien bouger. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi j'ai bien réfléchi, et ne te moque pas une fois de plus, je vais aller colmater les ouvertures de secours vers la salle des scans et le supercalculateur.

- Pas bête !

- Ah tu vois quand même ! J'ai des ressources insoupçonnées…

- Ça tu l'as dis, elles sont bien cachées.

Je le laissais hilare devant son écran et pris le monte-charge en direction de la surface.

- Moques toi, mais en attendant c'est moi qui ait dégommé les premiers envoyés de Xana, répliqué-je.

Les portes se refermèrent et quelques secondes plus tard j'atteignis la dalle de l'usine. Les cadavres de mes victimes jonchaient le sol et j'en tirais une certaine fierté. C'est vrai après tout, je m'étais bien débrouillé !

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ce que j'étais venu chercher. Des plaques de métal, rectangulaires qui obtureraient parfaitement les ouvertures. Une par une je les ramenais au monte-charge assez péniblement vu l'état de mes bras.

- Jérémie ?

- Oui ?

- Y' pas de souci pour le moment ? Rien en vu si je descends aux scans ? interrogé-je

- Non toujours rien l'endroit est désert, me rassura t'il.

Le monte-charge m'amena au deuxième sous-sol. La descente me parut interminable bien qu'elle ne dura que quelque secondes de plus. J'observais l'intérieur du monte-charge me revoyant quelques jours plus tôt : Ulrich à ma droite, Yumi et Jérémie à gauche. Le climat était assez tendu cette fois là…Ulrich et Yumi et leur fierté, un ménage à trois parfois détonnant.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées et heureusement que la salle était belle et bien vide car je n'aurais rien pu faire. J'extirpais une par une les trois plaques vers le centre de la salle. Il existait un accès vers la salle inférieur mais il était verrouillé par une trappe.

Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir telle est la question !

J'étais vraiment pas le pro des actions à long terme. Finalement l'ouverture était ce qui me semblait le plus logique, cela constituerait une échappatoire. En fait si nous passions par là cela signifierait que l'on se repliait vers notre dernière solution… D'un autre côté ça garantissait un nouvel accès aux bestioles….

Dilemme, dilemme !!

En disant cela j'ouvris la trappe et le supercalculateur apparut vu d'en haut.

Dire qu'ils sont tous les trois là dedans, murmurais-je.

Je contemplais la colonne de silice mais je ne la voyais pas. Devant mes yeux se dessinaient mes trois amis sur Lyoko, à Kadic… Je sortis de ma torpeur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les plaques ne serviraient pas à grand-chose vu que la trappe était plutôt une écoutille. Pas moyen d'y glisser convenablement mes morceaux de métal. Finalement je déverrouillais simplement la valve et laissais la trappe refermée. Je mis en place le treuil qui permettait la descente et repris le chemin du labo non sans un regard pour les scans.

- Me revoilà Einstein ! clamais-je en sortant mes plaques du monte-charge.

Son siège pivota vers moi et tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche je le coupais.

- Oh non Jérémie je connais ce regard là !

- Il va recommencer Odd, avoua t'il. Les variations d'énergie sont…

- J'men fous, aide moi à mettre les plaques alors !! Allez dépêche-toi !! hurlais-je.

- Non mais tu comprends pas ou quoi !! s'énerva-t-il.

Surpris, choqué…je n'aurais pas su dire mais toujours est-il que je n'en menais pas large.

- C'est finit Odd, on a échoué, j'ai échoué ! Le programme est pas fini est j'ai même pas retrouvé toutes les données d'Aelita. Sans savoir si il n'en manque pas et si le programme marche et si…

- Et si tu te calmais pour commencer ? répliquais-je.

Jérémie 1 – Odd 1.

- Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre aussi ? Que j'ai pas envie de dormir ? Que ça m'amuse de voir mon bras saigner et de sentir la douleur s'intensifier dès que je traine une de ces fichues plaques ? Mais on n'a pas le choix ! Cette fois y'a pas de retour dans le passé pour rectifier ce qui n'a pas été. Le seul retour dans le passé c'est toi.

- Arrête j'ai jamais dit ça.

Je sentais sa voix s'étrangler, il cherchait ses mots.

- D'après toi pourquoi Xana n'a pas attaqué tout de suite après la première vague ? Ça te rappelle rien le fait d'accumuler de l'énergie ?

- Et tu veux faire quoi Jérémie ?

Je posais mes mots et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu veux fuir le labo ? Aller cherche les flics ? Quoique vu ce qu'on va leur dire on devrait peut-être aller voir les stups d'abord ça les intéresserait de savoir ce qu'on a…

- Tais toi !! Arrête de tout prendre à la légère comme ça ! hurla-t-il. Tu crois que ça me réjouit de te dire tout ça ? J'aurais préféré te dire que j'avais fini que tout était ok, qu'ils allaient tous rentrer que ce soir on mangerait tous ensemble et qu'après j'irais discuter toute la nuit avec Aelita. Mais au lieu de ça je sais pas, je sais plus quoi faire…

Sa voix s'estompait et ses yeux brillaient désormais. Un picotement aux yeux me fit comprendre que j'en étais au même stade. Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux et les secondes qui suivirent me semblèrent une éternité. Je le vis finalement se lever. Il passa à mes côtés sans un regard et je l'entendis rentrer dans le monte-charge. Il partait vraiment. J'entendis ses doigts taper sur le boitier et la porte se referma. Je m'effondrais sur les genoux et fermais les yeux.

- Alors ces plaques tu m'aides ou quoi ?


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me relevais. Jérémie repassait à côté de moi trainant une plaque vers l'ouverture. J'en fis autant et bientôt les 3 plaques obstruaient l'ouverture. Seul un infime trou permettait un regard vers la salle.

- Et maintenant ? osais-je.

- J'allais te poser la même question.

- Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas moi.

Il esquissa un sourire

- Excuse-moi Odd. Pour tout, depuis le début j'ai franchement pas été à la hauteur alors que toi…enfin c'est pas mon fort les excuses mais heureusement que t'as été là.

- Je le suis toujours j'te signale ! Va falloir arrêter ces pensées pessimistes mon cher !

Il sourit à nouveau et reprit un air sérieux qui signifiait « bon alors on fait quoi ? ».

- Et si on débranchait les scans ? Xana pourrait plus matérialiser ? Hé, Hé, t'as vu ça je pense bien des fois !

- L'idée est bonne mais je sais pas ce qui arrivera aux autres si on débranche les scans…j'ai peur de faciliter la perte des données. Je connais pas encore assez bien la structure des scans pour savoir comment ils fonctionnent. Pour peu qu'ils aient une mémoire propre les débrancher ferait courir le risque de …

- Ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris n'en dis pas plus.

- Aller voir des gens de l'extérieur c'est impossible d'une on ne nous croirait pas, et de deux on interdirait l'accès et ça en serait finit pour de bon.

- Donc en gros on ne peut que rester et se battre ? conclus-je.

- Oui. Je viens de bloquer le monte-charge, enfin j'en ai repris le contrôle et je peux le bloquer à ma guise, ça peut toujours servir. Résuma Jérémie.

- On tient le siège c'est ça ?

- Oui, aussi longtemps que possible.

Il retourna s'asseoir au PC et se remis à taper pour quelques minutes, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Je pris place au niveau des plaques métalliques et m'allongeant je scrutais la pièce par l'étroite ouverture que nous avions laissé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bruit caractéristique des scans se fasse entendre.

- On a de la compagnie !

Les trois scans s'ouvrirent et trois Kankrelats en sortirent pour se réunir au centre. 30 secondes plus tard ce fut trois autres et progressivement la salle prit des allures de fourmilière. Etrangement il stationnait là.

- Dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf,…

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je, vingt, compte, vingt deux…

- T'as oublié vingt et un.

- Mais euh ! C'est ta faute ! Je peux tout recommencer maintenant.

Comme prévu les frôlions s'invitèrent à la fête. Je rapprochais encore les plaques craignant que les volants viennent à ma rencontre. Finalement l'idée que je me trouvais derrière ces plaques ne les effleura pas et leur vol se fit stationnaire me rappelant la double rangée de Lyoko. Reprenant mes comptes j'en arrivais à 30 Kankrelats et moitié moins de frôlions. Une belle armée grouillante vue d'en haut. Dans notre malheur nous avions un peu de chance : la taille des scans empêchait l'arrivée sur terre de Mégatank et autres Krabes et Blocks. Je me retournais vers Jérémie qui bien que concentré avait légèrement pâli.

- Ça va être tes premières bestioles, pas vrai ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? ironisa t'il.

- De toute façon pour le moment elles sont réunies en bas et ça fait plutôt meeting !

- Ouais et après le meeting y'a le buffet ! dit-il

Il rigola nerveusement et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- Alala qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour manger ! Tes idées de buffet là…j'aurais du prévoir avant de venir. En plus on risque de louper le souper aussi…non mais qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses amis !

- Hey ! Ça y'est il se réveille, il tente d'appeler le monte-charge.

Je me tus aussitôt. La tension était monté d'un cran, tant dans la pièce que dans sa voix. La première bataille allait se jouer entre lui et Xana.

Je filais à l'ouverture.

- Ça bouge là-dessous…remarqué-je.

En effet les troupes se dirigeaient vers le monte-charge qui s'emplissait à vue d'œil. Bientôt trop serrés, les Kankrelats commencèrent un deuxième étage s'escaladant les uns les autres. Les frôlions remplissait le vide restant de la cabine. Un instant j'envisageais d'aller couper les câbles du monte-charge pour qu'il aille s'écraser au fond avec son chargement…infaisable malheureusement.

- C'est bon Jérémie on a fait le plein, glissais-je à l'intention du ti' génie.

Heureusement pour nous les portes ne se refermaient pas et je pus observer le tas instable que formaient les bestioles. Chaque seconde un Kankrelat se cassait la figure et remontait sur un autre.

- Ton programme fonctionne ?

- Oui, oui il a l'air, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps. Xana ne mettre pas longtemps à contourner la sécurité que j'ai mise en place. En attendant c'est autant de temps de gagner pour que j'avance.

Je le vis sortir plusieurs CD qu'il s'empressa de graver et de ranger aussitôt dans son sac…je n'essayais même plus de comprendre, je lui faisais confiance.

La musique qui me parvint à ce moment n'avait rien de mélodieux, même plutôt stridente, métallique. Il me fallut un court instant pour comprendre qu'elle provenait de mon portable. Et un instant de plus pour voir que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir entendu.

- Non pas ça ! Tout sauf ça !

Mon cri ressemblait plutôt à une plainte désespérée. Je crois que c'est le mot qui convient.

Je coupais le portable dont le rappel s'était déclenché. Rappel pour ne pas oublier d'aller voir Émilie…c'est une fille qui aura ma perte, je l'ai toujours su !

- Ils ont entendu ? s'inquiéta Jérémie tout en sortant un nouveau CD.

Je jetais un œil avant de le retirer précipitamment.

- Oula, ça, ça fait peur ! dis-je tout en reculant, le cœur battant.

- T'avais jamais vu un frôlion d'aussi prêt ?

- Un si, mais 10 non !

Un essaim s'était regroupé prêt de l'ouverture, dardant les plaques de métal. Lorsque le 1er tir résonna je compris à quel point nous étions mal barrés.

- Faut faire quelque chose là Einstein ! T'as pas une illumination de génie ?

Je le vis entortiller nerveusement ses doigts, retirer ses lunettes, les remettre et je sus que pour l'illumination faudrait repasser.

- On s'est fait piéger à nouveau Odd, murmura t'il impuissant.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Le 1er tir de laser fit tressauter les plaques métalliques et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour soit les faires sauter pour de bon soit les déplacer progressivement et agrandir l'ouverture. De l'autre côté une cargaison de Kankrelat dans un monte-charge bloqué.

- Faut s'enfuir Jérémie et vite !

- Non, non pas encore Odd, je touche au but je le sais ! J'ai finis le programme et les données d'Aelita sont presque là je le sais, je peux pas la laisser en plan comme ça. Il suffit que je la ramène sur terre pour que…

- Pour que quoi Jérémie ? Si elle réapparait ce sera dans les scanners autant dire dans la gueule du loup. Si on reste là dans 2 minutes on est tous les deux grillés au laser de Frôlions et c'est pas une partie de plaisir, crois moi j'ai essayé.

Comme pour donner du poids à ma phrase une plaque tressauta à nouveau et se déplaça un peu plus, agrandissant l'ouverture que je m'empressais de refermer.

- Laisse-moi encore 5 minutes Odd, je t'en supplie. Si tu veux vas t'en devant je te rejoindrais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu me prends pour qui là ?

Au-lieu de détaler j'acquiesçais de la tête et remis les plaques de métal à leur place alors qu'un nouveau tir s'abattit dessus. Elles chauffaient déjà et je ne les voyais pas tenir encore longtemps. La 1ère plaque céda vite et fut littéralement tranchée en deux.

Mais qu'est ce que je foutais là franchement. J'étais qu'un collégien après tout, et aucune formation pour sauver le monde.

L'énième salve de tir fut l'élément déclencheur. Ils avaient sans doute réussi à concentrer leur tir et à se regrouper au maximum. Après tout j'en sais rien, l'essentiel et que je vis la deuxième plaque céder et je sus qu'en un tir bien placé la dernière s'effondrerait ou alors aurait tellement de recul que je ne pourrais pas la garder en place.

- On file Jérémie et pas de négociations cette fois.

- Ok mais tu pars devant, il te faudra plus de temps que moi pour monter l'échelle vu l'état de ton bras. Et cette fois c'est toi qui ne discutes pas.

Le temps était de toute façon trop précieux pour être dilapidé en discussions stériles.

Jérémie prit ma place et j'entrepris de monter l'escalier qui menait au corridor ayant pris soin de placer nos éternels barres de fer dans le sac de Jérémie aux côtés du portable.

En effet la montée ne m'épargna pas quelques cris étouffés tant la douleur m'élançait. Je parvins néanmoins en haut. Jérémie me jeta un regard et l'instant d'après il s'élançait à son tour vers les marchepieds. La plaque tint bon jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier.

- Accélère !! hurlais-je à plein poumon.

Jérémie avait entendu la plaque dégager et le vol des frôlions qui s'engouffraient dans le labo. Heureusement leur nombre élevé les empêchait de tous pénétrer dans la salle et la plupart restèrent bloqués. Ils eurent visiblement beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'ils ne passeraient qu'un à la fois. Mais Xana apprend vite et le 1er tir s'abattit à droite de Jérémie qui atteignait le haut de l'échelle. Voyant derrière lui la nuée de Frôlion se diriger droit vers nous je décidais de presser les choses et me saisis du bras de Jérémie tirant de toutes mes forces.

- Aaaahhh !

Nous avions crié en même temps. Mon bras me faisait souffrir au plus haut point et Jérémie s'était fait toucher au mollet tandis que je le tractais de force. Il s'était retrouvé propulsé sur moi et il fallait maintenant déguerpir en vitesse, l'espace étant suffisamment large pour un vol de Frôlions.

Je fis passer Jérémie devant, sa jambe le ralentissant considérablement. Au bout la porte du corridor semblait notre seule chance. Un premier coup sur la tôle me fit comprendre qu'un Frôlion était à nos trousses et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le 1er tir ne se fasse entendre et échoue derrière moi.

- Plus vite ou on est foutu ! criais-je essouflé.

- Je fais ce que je peux, maugréa Jérémie dont le mollet me semblait bien abîmé.

Tout en courant je passais ma main dans le dos et me saisis d'un des bouts de ferraille que j'avais fourré dans le sac. La porte était toute proche et tandis que Jérémie s'affairait à l'ouvrir je me retournais vers le Frôlion, laissant Jérémie à quelques mètres hors de portée des tirs.

- C'est le boulot d'Ulrich ça normalement, pensais-je tout haut.

Le premier tir parti et je déviais sur la gauche. Le second ne se fit pas attendre et vint frapper par hasard la barre de fer à proximité de ma main. Je sentis la chaleur du tir jusque dans mes doigts.

- C'est bon c'est ouvert ! cria à Jérémie.

Je parais un dernier tir convenablement et franchit les derniers mètres tandis qu'une nouvelle salve partit. Jérémie referma derrière moi et j'entendis les tirs s'échouer sur cette barrière métallique qui nous protégeait désormais.

Nous nous effondrâmes côte à côte, dos à la porte, reprenant notre respiration difficilement.

- Ta jambe ça va ? questionnais-je.

- Comme ton bras je suppose.

Autrement dit j'ai mal mais je supporterais, parce que de toute façon j'ai pas le choix.

Nous avions échappé aux premiers mais d'ici peu l'endroit grouillerait de Kankrelats…

Le besoin de dormir était de plus en plus fort et je sentis mes yeux se fermer doucement. Ma dernière pensée fut pour les parents de Yumi qui devaient s'inquiéter. Pas de réponse sur le portable, et Hiroki avait surement balancé ce qu'il savait…nous étions donc devenus les élèves les plus recherchés de France. Je souris à cette pensée et laissais mes yeux se fermer. Tant pis pour les Kankrelats…j'en pouvais plus.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Le clapotis des touches et quelques bips sonores eurent raison de mon sommeil léger. J'ouvris enfin les yeux et découvris Jérémie penché sur son portable, tapant inlassablement des séries de codes et enchainant avec les divers CD gravés dans le laboratoire.

Je m'étirais, laissant échapper une plainte sourde. Je grimaçais en sentant également les douleurs se réveiller.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Non une petite heure tout au plus, me répondit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- On est toujours en vie ?

- Ouais j'ai toujours le contrôle du monte-charge pour finir. Enfin je l'avais parce que d'ici quelques minutes ça sera du passé.

Je ne relevais pas cette phrase…pas envie de penser à ça tout de suite.

- Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas tomber de sommeil ?

A cette question il tourna la tête et me répondit dans un sourire malicieux.

- Question d'habitude !

- Ouais, tu parles, moi aussi je m'habituerais vite si j'ai ma princesse au bout de l'écran !

Oups j'avais gaffé. La preuve en est qu'il se retourna vers moi mais cette fois-ci le sourire était mélancolique. Une autre fois il aurait rougi et aurait bégayé en s'adressant à moi. M'excuser n'aurait fait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Bon alors t'as avancé sur ton portable ? dis-je histoire de changer de sujet.

- Oui le programme est quasi-terminé mais par contre il faut que je retourne au labo à tout prix pour finaliser la récupération des données d'Aelita…d'ici c'est impossible.

Un silence envahit la salle désaffectée de l'usine et il dut lire dans mon regard que je ne voyais pas trop comment accéder à sa demande. Je coupais court à toute réaction.

- Récapitulons : par le monte-charge toutes les salles seront surement accessibles aux bestioles dans quelques instants. Par les escaliers de secours seule la salle du supercalculateur est encore bloquée. En gros avec beaucoup de chance on tiendra 2 minutes devant le PC avant de se faire griller et là, on aura tout perdu.

- On va déjà commencer par voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, proposa t'il.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler nos affaires et j'entrepris d'entrouvrir la porte. Je distinguais le corridor par le petit interstice mais pas de monstres volants en vue.

- Ça m'a l'air bon…pour le moment, chuchotais-je. Je vais voir jusqu'au bout attend moi là.

Sans faire de bruit je remontais le couloir jusqu'à l'ouverture sur le haut du labo. Jusque là aucun bruit suspect ne m'était parvenu, pas de bruit d'ailes… Je risquais un œil dans le labo. Ils étaient encore là. Dix Frôlions voletant tranquillement à ras du sol. Le monte-charge était quand à lui absent. Je reculais mais heurtais involontairement la paroi avec mon bout de ferraille toujours présent dans ma main droite. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir si ce bruit était passé inaperçu, j'ai couru. Et en refermant la porte je vis les tirs partir dans ma direction.

- Bon je crois que de ce côté c'est mort, ironisais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- Faut qu'on bouge d'ici et vite !

Ça y'est Jérémie le paniqué était de retour.

- Ça sert à rien on est coincé c'est évident. De toute façon il bloque l'accès au labo, lâchais-je dépité.

- Alors faut refaire diversion…

Le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout qu'il était le seul capable de se servir du PC donc faire diversion supposait qu'Odd allait rejouer à l'appât. Sauf que cette fois ça me rappelait un peu les requins qu'une goute de sang attire sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors là vu l'état de mes bras j'imaginais pas ce que j'allais rameuter.

- Explique toujours dis-je en expirant bruyamment.

- Tu vas dans la grande salle et moi je laisse Xana reprendre le contrôle du monte-charge pour de bon. T'en rameutes le plus possible…

- Qu'est ce que je disais, marmonnais-je

- Je continue…Une fois que t'en as un paquet tu reviens ici et tu fermes la porte derrière toi. Pendant ce temps je rends le monte charge inutilisable.

- Et toi t'auras déjà filé dans le labo en espérant que Xana aura tout lancé à mes trousses, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. J'étais trop fatigué pour discuter du plan. Le souvenir de mon oreiller me semblait lointain mais j'avais presque l'impression de sentir le moelleux de ma couette… Jérémie dut lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il les coupa.

- Bientôt Odd, bientôt ça sera fini.

- Je te préviens quand je suis en place, lui lancais-je de loin.

Je grimpais les escaliers métalliques et atterris très vite dans la salle cathédrale. Aucun bruit ne me parvint, pas l'ombre d'un Kankrelat sautillant sur la dalle de béton. Seulement leurs carcasses éparses, souvenirs de notre première rencontre de la journée. Je décidais de remonter sur la plate-forme. Il me fallait une planque, d'où je puisse les surveiller, attendre qu'ils soient regroupés et finalement rebrousser chemin. J'en trouvais une, à l'extérieur de l'usine. Debout sur le rebord d'une vitre crasse je voyais nettement le monte-charge. Je bipais Jérémie et une minute plus tard la porte du monte-charge s'ouvrit. J'eus l'impression d'être au ski où les télécabines régurgitent les vacanciers par paquets avant que chacun ne prennent une direction. C'était exactement ça. La salle fut bientôt envahie de Kankrelats tandis que dans les airs voltigeaient les Frôlions. Aucune ne me vit. Je rentrais à nouveau dans l'usine rampant de mon mieux. Les bestioles inspectaient au ras du sol. Par chance aucune n'allait vers le corridor. Je rampais jusqu'au rebord et osait un regard en contrebas. Ils s'étaient réunis en paquet à l'autre bout, c'était donc le moment. Je me relevais et me jetais vers la corde qui me faisait face. Mon intrusion fut aussitôt remarquée et je fis demi-tour prêt à détaler. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je compris ce que signifiait une mauvaise surprise. Quand je vis Jérémie courir dans ma direction une meute de frôlion aux trousses.

- J'aurais du les compter, murmurais-je.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

L'espace d'un instant je fus perdu restant figé sur place.

- Dans le monte-charge vite !

Sa voix stridente me fit prendre pied dans la réalité et je m'engouffrais aussitôt dans le monte-charge. Jérémie me suivit de près et se précipita sur le boitier. Les cliquetis des Kankrelats se fit si intense que je regardais à nouveau vers l'extérieur. Je vis le tir partir dans sa direction et dans un réflexe je plongeais sur Jérémie l'éjectant contre la paroi du monte-charge. Le tir échoua sur le boitier qui explosa immédiatement sous l'impact.

- Non !!! c'est pas vr…

Aucun de nous deux ne put terminer sa phrase sous la secousse qui suivit. Le monte-charge s'ébranla avant de plonger droit vers les sous-sols sans même que la porte ne soit refermé.

- Accroche-toi !!!

Je fus projeté dans les airs lorsque le monte-charge ralentit subitement. Je me retrouvais plaqué au sol, Jérémie à mes côtés. Un craquement se fit entendre et nous chutâmes à nouveau. Je vis la porte des scans défiler devant mes yeux et je compris que cette fois l'arrêt final serait au pied de Xana. Mais il semblait vouloir prolonger notre jeu et le monte-charge s'arrêta à nouveau violemment. Je ne comptais plus les coups que j'avais. Jérémie était blanc et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. Le monte-charge stoppa à la moitié du dernier sous-sol.

- Faut bouger Jérémie, articulais-je en douleur.

Je le vis glisser dans l'ouverture et s'affaler sur le sol du supercalculateur sortit de son compartiment. Je le suivais de peu et à mon tour je m'effondrais face au supercalculateur.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, perdus dans ses circuits. Et ni moi ni Jérémie n'étions de taille pour lutter. Je ramenais mes genoux à ma poitrine et enfouit ma tête dans mes bras laissant couler ce qui me restait de larmes.

Les sanglots à mes côtés en disant long sur l'état de Jérémie. Je me sentais défaillir à nouveau. Je me saisis de mon portable et tandis que Jérémie relevait la tête j'articulais péniblement :

- Aidez nous s'il vous plaît, on est coincé dans l'ancienne usine désaffectée, on est collégien à Kadic, vous nous trouverez au sous-sol.

Je coupais la communication et regardait Jérémie.

Le bruit du monte-charge nous sortit de notre torpeur. Il remontait faire le plein.

L'effarement s'empara de nos visages et la même idée nous traversa l'esprit. Nos regards se portèrent vers l'ordinateur quantique, seule responsable de notre situation désastreuse. A ce moment je compris à quel jeu dangereux nous avions joué…et perdu. Ce que nous prenions avec tant de sérieux n'en restait pas moins un jeu interdit dont le secret du supercalculateur aurait du à lui seul nous mettre en garde. Tout, sauf un jeu d'enfants.

Le regard fixé sur la tour j'essayais de deviner ce qu'était à présent mes amis, s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce que nous vivions à l'instant et s'ils savaient ce qu'il nous restait à faire.

La trappe s'était déjà ouverte et je vis la manette apparaître à son tour.

- Non ! criais-je. Non, on peut pas faire ça, Jérémie, on peut pas !

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

- C'est injuste j'aurais du tomber avec eux, j'aurais du être aussi dévirtualisé, je veux pas rester ici et me reprocher le reste de ma vie de ne pas avoir réussi, je préfère à mon tour perdre ici dans cette salle. J'aurais au moins l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose et de m'être rapproché un peu d'eux.

- Tu pourras vivre avec ça Jérémie ?

- …non…

Il se rassit dos au supercalculateur. J'avais l'impression d'être libéré, d'avoir les idées claires.

- Si on tient assez longtemps…on aura peut-être une chance glissais-je.

- Non tu sais très bien ce qu'il va y avoir quand la porte va s'ouvrir. Ils ne vont même pas sortir, juste tirer.

J'entendis le monte-charge se remettre en route et en même temps les sirènes des pompiers qui devaient arriver sur le pont. Un éclair de lucidité me traversa à ce son.

- Jérémie t'es le seule capable de les ramener, et je peux pas t'obliger à suivre mon choix.

- Non, non, non….articula Jérémie en hochant la tête. Je vois où tu veux en venir et il est hors de…

- Écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Les secours sont là, quand Xana va voir ça il va se retourner vers eux et nous on sera sauvé. Il faut juste que l'on gagne du temps…mets toi à l'abri et laisse moi rester devant. Si ça marche tu pourras les ramener, je le sais, tu peux tout faire.

- Hors de question, on a tenu à deux jusque maintenant. On en finira à deux aussi, ajouta t'il en se plaçant debout à mes côtés.

Le monte-charge était arrivé à destination et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je souris en voyant cette armée de bestiole. Je tendis mon bras en avant et dans un sourire je lâchais quelques mots

- Flèche laser…

Mais rien ne partit. Xana avait tout de même attendu mon dernier mot avant de tirer. Je me mis en boule n'essayant même pas de parer quoique ce soit.

La douleur m'envahit de tous côtés de même que les cris de Jérémie résonnèrent dans la salle. Sous le choc nous perdîmes tous deux l'équilibre jetant nos bras en arrière pour nous rattraper. Ma main rencontra la sienne et tandis qu'une deuxième salve partis je croisais son regard empli de larmes. L'impression de ralenti fut si intense que je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir au contact de l'ordinateur et de la main de Jérémie. Nos deux mains glissèrent ensemble le long du supercalculateur à la recherche d'une aspérité ralentissant notre chute. Elles en trouvèrent une qui se plia sous la pression.

Comme dans un miroir je vis son visage se transformait en même temps que le mien. Nos têtes cogèrent contre l'ordinateur quantique sur lequel vinrent s'abattre les derniers tirs provoquant des gerbes d'étincelle. Les bestioles se figèrent. Je me retournais vers Jérémie. La douleur était intense mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Nos deux regards convergèrent vers l'aspérité que nos mains avaient rencontrée dans notre chute. La manette. Nous l'avions abaissé. Le peu de force qui nous restait nous abandonnèrent à ce moment.


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOGUE

Cela fait 3 ans aujourd'hui que la manette est abaissée.

Les semaines qui suivirent cette journée sont parmi les plus floues de ma vie. J'ai l'impression de les avoir traversées sans jamais y prêter attention. Notre guérison prit du temps, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucune volonté de guérir. Bien évidemment les gens défilèrent devant nous. Inspecteurs, médecins, psychologues, chercheurs, militaires, politiciens plus ou moins connus etc. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'hôpital que je compris le secret qui entourait notre histoire. Pour tous nous n'étions que deux collégiens tombés dans une usine alors qu'ils y jouaient. Un certain nombre de réponse à nos questions sur l'origine du supercalculateur furent élucidés. Si quelques mois plus tôt elles nous auraient paru essentielles ces informations m'étaient désormais totalement indifférentes. La question d'Ulrich et Yumi fut vite abordée et je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je changeais mon comportement. L'incident avait fait de moi un adolescent réservé, mais à l'évocation du sort de mes amis je devins renfermé et nourrit une rancœur sans pareil pour ces personnes responsables de ce mensonge. Mes amis étaient morts noyés et leurs corps n'avaient pas pu être retrouvés. Raconter notre histoire des centaines de fois, changer la version selon la personne face à nous nous était devenu une habitude. Il nous aurait été facile de raconter la vérité, de nous lancer dans des explications précises et détaillées mais nous savions que personne d'extérieur au projet ne nous croirait. Il nous avait été aussi répété que cette version trafiquée serait plus facile à accepter par les parents. Je n'étais pas dupe et je savais qu'on exerçait sur nous une pression visant à nous culpabiliser un peu et de ce fait nous étions tout disposés à mentir pensant ainsi se repentir de nos erreurs. Mais avec ou sans eux la culpabilité était réelle, je savais qu'ils en profitaient mais de penser l'espace d'un instant que mentir aux parents leur faciliterait le deuil m'aidait moi aussi à me sentir un peu mieux…sur le moment. Je savais que tôt ou tard je ne me supporterais plus.

Cela n'avait rien de facile de se remémorer les événements, comme si mes cauchemars fréquents ne suffisaient pas à cela. Mais ce ne fut rien comparer à notre rencontre avec les parents de Yumi et d'Ulrich. Soutenir leur regard et leur mentir éperdument dépassaient mes capacités et je me souviens m'être effondré en pleurs devant eux. Jérémie semblait avoir plus de facilité. Il en savait aussi plus que moi. Sa facilité à contrôler Xana semblait intéresser en plus haut lieu. En effet le projet avait bien était abandonné il y a plusieurs années et son réveil passa inaperçu. Mais le contrôle qu'avait réussi à exercer 4 collégiens suscita bien des convoitises et nouvelles idées. Les nombreux interrogatoires à ce sujet me confirmèrent très vite cette impression. Je sus que la dernière attaque avait sérieusement endommagé l'ordinateur et qu'il était hors d'usage mais je soupçonnais une volonté supérieure de le remettre en état.

Ce fut Jérémie qui me le confirma. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Chacun rappelant à l'autre que nous n'étions pas seul. Chacun se souvenant que nos deux mains s'étaient posées sur la manette et que nous n'avions pas à endosser seuls la responsabilité.

Notre retour à Kadic fut lui aussi mouvementé. Je crus défaillir dès le 1er jour lorsque je vis dans quel état se trouvait Sissi. Anéantie est sûrement le mot qui convenait. J'eus pitié d'elle et pensais avec regret aux méchancetés que je lui avais jeté. Jérémie et moi restions en permanence ensemble. Les autres hésitaient à nous adresser la parole. Le mystère qui nous entourait allait bon train et les rumeurs également.

Je ne devais jamais m'habituer à ça et c'est avec soulagement que je quittais Kadic en fin de troisième. Jérémie resta. Aussi proche que nous étions, la présence de l'autre était un inlassable rappel. Il suffisait que nos regards se croisent pour que les souvenirs affluent. Bien sûr ces années furent également parsemées de fous rires, de bons moments mais une part de moi avait changé. Une partie qui ne supportait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. J'ai toujours pensé qu'en abaissant la manette je n'avais pas fait que condamner mes amis, j'avais également tué une partie de moi-même. Le Odd joyeux, extraverti avait disparu. Si nos missions nous avait fait mûrir je sus aussi que je devins adulte à 14 ans, dans ce sous-sol d'usine. Et je n'aimais pas ce Odd, ses mensonges me donnaient l'impression de participer un peu plus à l'oubli de mes amis.

Mes contacts avec Jérémie ne cessèrent jamais, nous nous voyons souvent. Si l'éloignement était une bonne chose, pouvoir reparler des événements est aussi nécessaire. Mais je constatais avec effarement qu'à part pour nous deux, mes amis étaient vite tombés dans l'oubli. Le fait d'avoir menti à leur parent m'insupportait de plus en plus. Je voulus leur dire la vérité mais je savais que les pressions exercées en haut lieu m'en empêcheraient. Rien ne disait que ses parents me croiraient. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen plus efficace de leur rendre hommage, de ne pas les oublier.

Lors d'une promenade matinale aux abords de Kadic je me suis retrouvée projeté 3 ans en arrière lors de mon incursion chez Yumi. Les gens que j'avais observés alors dans la rue étaient toujours là. A la fois différents de par leur identité et semblables de par leur savoir limité de ce qui s'était passé pendant deux ans, de leur vie que nous avions sauvé. Oui sauvé. Mes amis et moi-même avions sauvé ces gens et bien d'autres et rien n'existait pour faire connaître aux gens ce que nous faisions. Bien sur tout raconter restait impossible. Mais je sentais monter en moi l'inspiration. Je voulais rendre hommage à mes amis, à nos exploits, nos sacrifices, notre vie de collégien. Ils méritaient autant de respect qu'un soldat de guerre, qu'un bénévole de la Croix-Rouge, ils méritaient que les gens se souviennent d'eux pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment et pas pour avoir joué comme deux enfants irresponsables près d'une rivière. Irresponsable. J'avais entendu ce mot dans la bouche d'un adulte les jours suivants l'incident. J'avais eu envie de hurler. Les gens devaient connaître mes amis pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Je me mis à écrire. Si au début cela ressembla à un journal intime cela pris vite la forme d'une histoire. Je couchais sur papier nos rencontres, nos 1ères missions. La réalité telle qu'elle était.

Pourtant je n'osais jamais aller donner ça à leurs parents. Puis peu à peu je pris de l'assurance. Je n'allais pas jusqu'à raconter la vérité autour de moi mais je devins plus sûr de moi, parler de mes amis autour de moi était un moyen de les faire revivre quelque peu. Et c'est en septembre dernier que j'ai poussé la porte de cette société, soutenu par Jérémie. J'étais sûr de moi cette fois. J'allais enfin faire quelque chose de bien pour eux. J'ai demandé à voir un responsable et devant ma détermination on accéda à ma demande. Quand je ressortis des bureaux de la boite je venais d'en convaincre les dirigeants de mettre en chantier un dessin animé reprenant les aventures de mes amis et moi-même.

Code Lyoko est un succès.

J'eus le courage de rencontrer les parents de Yumi et Ulrich au sujet du dessin animé mais je leur mentis encore une fois et leur expliquais que tout était tiré de notre imaginaire, des jeux que l'on s'inventait à l'époque ensemble. Un simple jeu d'enfants. Un nouveau mensonge. De même que si les épisodes se basaient sur les missions que nous avions effectuées j'arrivais vite à la dernière mission. Je choisis de ne pas la narrer, même avec une fin heureuse. Cette sensation d'inachevée m'a longtemps habité de même que j'ai toujours cette impression d'échouer.

Jérémie vient d'avoir son bac et nous savons tous deux qu'elle en est la signification. Dès la rentrée prochaine il intégrera une équipe de recherche assurant sa formation et s'assurant de ses connaissances sur Xana. Je sais qu'il va le réparer, le rallumer. Je sais qu'il a toujours ses CD et son portable. Mais aucun de nous deux ne sait ce qu'il trouvera et espérer est un luxe que je ne veux pas me permettre.

C'est cela qui m'a enfin décidé. Jérémie n'a pas abandonné l'idée de les revoir. S'il s'agit avant tout d'un travail de recherche je connais son but. Il ne s'est pas donné tant de mal toutes ses années pour aller se balader sur Lyoko. Je me devais de ne pas les abandonner à mon tour.

J'ai pris la plume à nouveau et j'ai écrit. Si vous voulez le début, regardez les épisodes déjà parus. Ils sont l'exacte représentation de ce que fut notre vie de collégien. Mais la fin est toute autre. La réalité, la vérité telle que je l'ai vécu, vous venez de la lire.

Ces quelques pages constituent ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde : les derniers souvenirs de mes amis. Avec l'aide de Jérémie j'ai choisi de les rendre public sur le réseau, pour que chacun puisse savoir ce qui s'est passé et le diffuser à sa guise. Peut-être prendrez-vous ça comme une fin alternative au dessin animé. Peut-être trouverez vous que cette histoire n'est…qu'une histoire qu'elle vous plaise ou non. Mais peut-être vous direz vous que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Que Jérémie et Odd n'ont pas réussi à sauver leurs amis. Que sur Lyoko lorsque ma flèche a loupé Ulrich j'ai décidé du sort de mes amis. Je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver, peut-être réussirais-je à les faire vivre à travers vous.

Fin


End file.
